Sasuke's Pet
by Kyuubi No Kitsune
Summary: Kyuubi turns Naruto into a small fox. Sasuke finds him and takes care of his injured arm. Naruto doesn't know how to change back and learns more about Sasuke then he thought about him. Minor SasuNaru shounen ai -discontinued-
1. Chapter 1

Dicalimer: I don't own Naruto. you should all be lucky i don't 3

D Kyuubi: too much...death note.O.o

Sasuke: Whats wrong with her?

Naruto: I dunno, she started watching death note then she saw both movies.

D Kyuubi: Best movie evah! except for the Naruto movies 3

Sasuke: riiiiigggghhhht. and she finally comes back to torture us.

D Kyuubi: torture? If you think my stuff id torture you should see others peoples SasuNaru work.

Naruto: I'm afraid to.

Sasuke: really huh? I'll check it out later. but what happened to you?

D Kyuubi: Watching Death Note, watching Naruto, Playing Naruto games, reading other fanfictions, gaia, and some other stuff but i forgot.

Naruto: you sure like us don't you?

Sasuke: who do you like better, Me or Naruto?

D Kyuubi: Naruto, because he's a pimp foxy demon . 

Naruto: sweet, I have a fan girl!

Sasuke: lucky you...sarcasm

D Kyuubi: Naru-chan 3 on with the new story!

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke-kun! Nice to see you this morning!" Sakura yelled out waving as the raven haired boy walked over to her.

"Hn…" He grunted as he waited next to her for the training to begin. Everything was going fine, and normal. The only thing they wished was that Naruto didn't come, so they didn't have to listen to his yelling and complaining all day long.

On the bridge, Sakura and Sasuke waited to hear some yell out 'Hello Sakura-san, Sasuke-teme' but it was dead quiet. Maybe he slept in and was rushing his way down there right now.

Folding his arms on the bridge railing, Sasuke looked into the water at his reflection. While Sakura just watched him blushing. (Typical)

Sighing, Sasuke laid his head on his arms and looked at Sakura with a cold stare. "Is there something you want?" the boy asked with a serious tone.

"Actually Sasuke-kun, I was hoping….that maybe….we could….I don't know…..go out sometime?" Sakura laughed nervously. Sasuke's stare didn't change, he still looked at her as if she was psycho, which she was.

"No, if you ask again, the answers going to be and always will be, no." The raven-haired boy turned his head back to the river, staring off into deep space.

Sakura on the other hand, felt as if her spirit just died. Looking down at the ground, she hid her face with her bangs; trying to hid the sadness on her face.

All of the sudden, a poof of smoke appeared right next to them. When it vanished, it revealed a masked jounin holding a book that said 'Icha Icha Paradise' on the cover.

"Hello everyone, sorry I'm late, I got lost on the road of life." He calmly spoke.

"What?!" The bubble gum haired girl yelled out as Sasuke sighed. "You're an hour late!" She kept complaining. It made Sasuke wonder what would happen if he said yes to Sakura's request.

Shuddering a little, Sasuke grunted in disbelief at his sensei. A little confused, Kakashi looked around with a questionable look on his face.

"Hey guys, where's Naruto?"

Sakura shook her head and went back to watching Sasuke. Sasuke on the other hand didn't show it but he was curious where the blond was as well. All he did was grunt and shrug his shoulders.

"He's probably slept in or something." Sakura said uncaringly.

"He'll show up. Anyway, today's training we'll be sparing, and since Naruto not here, you two will be partnered up." When that was said, Sakura perked up and hearts popped up all around. She was going to be with Sasuke, alone–-Well, not counting their teacher—together with out Naruto in sight. Sasuke though, slapped his hand against his forehead as if this was the worst possible thing that had happen. In his mind, it was.

"So, I'll be with Sasuke? It'll be like a date, only we're hiting each other……..well its like we're in a fight, but afterwards we'll love each other again." The pink-haired girl kept fantasizing about Sasuke until he came in a spoke his mind. Wait, that doesn't sound like him, well to him it was ranting.

"I already know I'm stronger than her, she'll just get herself hurt, not like I care or anything. I just don't have time with lesser people." With that, Sakura's anime hearts came crashing down and she just stood there in a state of shock that The Uchiha Sasuke actually spoke his mind, I mean ranting about…..whatever. When that was said, Kakashi took his head out of his book and looked back at the raven with a board expression and sighed.

"Fine, I have another idea. We'll look for Naruto. Since he's never late in any situation, something's probably up." Sakura snapped out of her state of shock and looked at her sensei like she was about to complain. Which she was.

"Aw, but sensei, why do we have to look for that baka? Can't we just have a day with out him?" Sakura started begging with puppy dog eyes. However, Kakashi was stuck in his book until he looked up at Sakura then at Sasuke. Who was staring daggers at the emotional girl starting to agree with the search for Naruto.

"Sorry Sakura, we're going to look for Naruto. Unless you want Sasuke to stop staring daggers at you, I suggest that you start at his house while Sasuke looks at the ramen stand." Kakashi said until he vanished in a puff of smoke.

_Bummer, there go my chances with Sasuke-kun. _Sakura thought as she started heading for the Uzumaki house hold sluggishly.

Sasuke stood there for a minute staring off into space until he started moving toward the blonde's favorite food stand. Something was irritating him for a few days and he wanted to find out what it was.

* * *

Naruto walked down the streets with his arm hurting like hell. The arm band used as a band aid around his arm began to soak up in blood. His wound need to be taken care of, or at least Kyuubi need to be doing his job better.

'Dang it, how the hell do I change back? Some times I wish my attention span wasn't as short as it is' As he went back to hiding, he tried to remember what happened.

--flashback—

"All right team, today we'll be training in the art of disguise. Also known as using transforming jutsus, clones and anything else that may be of use for hiding." Kakashi ranted on while everyone was tuned in to what he was saying. Everyone but Naruto that was. All Naruto was thinking about is getting his training over so he could get to the Ramen stand for some lunch.

"Okay, we get it. So what do you want us to do already?" the blonde asked impatiently, ranting on. Sakura on the other hit him on the head and told him to shut up. As those two were bickering, Sasuke just sat there with an 'I-don't-have-time-for-this' expression drawn out in his eyes.

"Fine, fine, what I want you all to do is go into a disguise and try to stay hidden from me finding you until the alarm sounds. You may hide your chakra signatures if you have the ability of doing so." Taking his book and putting back into his weapon pouch, he stepped forward and gave the sign to begin. In an instant, all three genin jumped in different direction until they were nowhere in sight: Which left Kakashi to start walking into the forest for his students.

'Heh, I'll pass this no matter what. I have the prefect plan that I doubt will fail.' Naruto thought and he gave one of his fox grins to his idea. Immediately, he started forming a long streak of hand seals: when the seals were set, he held the tiger hand sign and closed his eyes in concentration.

By doing so, his surroundings changed: the area was pastel kind of look; he was in a sewer that had pipes going here and there with hall ways all over. An ominous growl would fill the place every once in a while, and that's just here Naruto wanted to go, to the source of the growling.

Walking slowly through the water covered ground, twisting through different hallways as the growl got louder. Eventually, he made it to a vast room with a large gate on the other side of the room. Stepping forward to the gate he looked up and gave one of his famous grins and called out a name as loud as he could.

"Oi, Kyuubi! I need a little help!"

The room grew quiet until a demonic chuckle filled the room. Crimson red eyes opened and looked down at the blonde as a grin grew on its face.

"A little help, huh? What would that be, kit?" The fox watched amusingly at the boy. But Naruto kept his foxy grin on as well.

"I'm doing a test with my team where we have to hide ourselves with out being caught until the bell sounds. I need your help in hiding, what do you say fox-bastard?" The monstrous fox glared at the boy as its grin grew into a normal smirk.

"I see, what do I get in return?" Thinking, Naruto scratched the back of his head and made a serious face.

"Alright, here's the deal, you help me by hiding my Chakra signature and giving me a disgues, and you choose what I become and everything." Kyuubi smiled widely at what he heard, he even laughed a bit behind his enormous jaws.

"Alright, deal. All you need to do is use the transformation jutsu and then that's where I come in. simple, no?" Kyuubi chuckled as he disappeared behind the bars. Slowly, Naruto got a bad idea he did something wrong, but he didn't let it get to him. Making the tiger sign, he released the jutsu and he found himself still in the forest training grounds.

'Okay, all I need to do is the transformation jutsu, not too hard.' With that, the blonde made multiple hand seals at a fast rate. When finshed, he yelled the jutsu's name and a puff of smoke surrounded him. When it vanished, everything looked……weird.

Everything was bigger and different looking. Stepping forward a little bit, he stumbled on to the ground as he lost his balance. 'What the- what did Kyuubi change me into?' Looking down at his hands, he gasped, they weren't hands, they were small fuzzy paws!?

'Okay, so that bastard changed me into something cute and cuddly……I don't go by the laws of cuddly.'

Cursing under his breath (A/N: to human ears it's barking and yipping) Naruto looked at his entire body. He figured out he turned into a small fox kittling. No surprise there that Kyuubi would choose that. At least he didn't turn him into some ridiculous like a platypus or something. (A/N: the platypus is a sign that shows that god has a sense of humor XD)

Stalking around the area, he ended up back at the training ground, where they stared in the first place. Scanning the area, Naruto slowly walked to the alarm see as they had a few more minutes and somebody was already tied to a logs cursing under their breath.

Examining the person tied to the log, it was none other than Sakura her self. Trying to hide his laughter by giving on of his foxy grins until he heard a voice that surprised him.

"A fox? You look pretty young, What are you doing all the way out here?" the pink haired girl's eyes were now locked with Naruto's cerulean ones, Naruto grew even more happier to figure out that the fox inside him did something right with out messing it up for Naruto for once. His Charka signature was gone.

Thinking he had just a minute left, he felt it was okay to release the jutsu now. Yelling the release keyword in his head, nothing happened. Doing it a couple times more, still, nothing happen. Trying to summon up chakra to help release the jutsu, he didn't feel anything. No chakra. Not only was his chakra signature gone, but so was his Chakra, he was stuck as a fox.

-'Kuso!'- Naruto yelled but only came out as a yowl.

"What's wrong little guy? Are you lost?" Sakura asked dumbly staring at the fox. Naruto sweat dropped and gave up on her and looked at the timer. 1 minute left. He could just wait until it was finished so Kakashi and Sasuke to come and help him.

When the timer went off everything seemed to go quick. Naruto stood up on 4 legs getting ready for what was to happen next. Before he could even think, a Kunai went right past him and into the ground causing a state of shock in the blond. Everything seemed fine when a scorching pain went through Naruto right arm causing him to look down at the cause of the pain. What he found isn't what he expected. A bloody cut was placed on his fore arm causing him to flinch in pain as the cut continued to bleed.

Sakura screamed a little seeing the fox's arm and yelled out Kakashi's name quickly after. "Are you blind sensei, you almost killed that little fox! Its arm is bleeding real badly!" Sakura kept ranting as she kicked her legs when she was tied up to the log.

"Oh, my bad, I missed your vocal cords, I must be going blind." Kakashi said annoyed as Sasuke began to walk up from behind his sensei. "The poor thing must be in so much pain." Kakashi said as he went closer to the fox.

-'It was your fault sensei! I've dealt with worse.'- Naruto said but only can out in barks.

As his sensei got closer, Naruto backed away. "Doesn't want to be messed with huh? All well. Hey, have you guys seen Naruto? I'm surprised I haven't found him at all." The masked ninja stood up and started scratch his head as Sasuke looked curiously at him. "He looks familiar doesn't he?" Sasuke said out of the blue.

"Your right, it kind of looks like Kyuubi no Kitsune." Kakashi said observing the fox. Sasuke shook his head and crouched down to the fox. What surprised Naruto is that he didn't back away. Sasuke picked up Naruto and took off one of his arm band and steadily wrapped it around Naruto's bleeding arm. "He looks like Naruto." The raven said boldly as he finished wrapping up his arm.

"What makes you think he looks like Naruto?" the pink haired girl asked. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and looked more at Naruto. "He's got the whiskered cheeks, big blue eyes and the stupid grin on his face." Sasuke said setting the fox down so it could walk around. Naruto glared up at Sasuke but was glad he was on the right track to who he was.

-'stupid prick. I can't help it, I smile no matter what.'- (A/N: seriously, I have that problem and I smile in every situation. I'm starting to think my family is using it against me.)

Kakashi looked at Sasuke then to the small fox that was glaring at Sasuke. "So, your gunna take care of him until his arm is better?" Kakashi asked scratching the back of his head. "I dunno, what ever it wants. The wound is pretty deep, maybe Sakura can take care of it." The raven said boldly.

Sakura was glared at the two then the fox. "I don't think so; my parents would never allow me to have pets. Besides, I'm kind of tied up right now." Kakashi looked at Sakura, "tied up? With what – oh, right, I'll help you out of there." The silver haired jounin walked to his student and cut the ropes. "Sorry Sakura-chan, forgot about that."

"Whatever. Not like it matters anymore." Sakura brushed the dirt off her clothes and ran over to Sasuke to begin her daily flirting. "So Sasuke-kun, you wanna go out?" Sasuke looked her straight in the eyes with a cold stare. "What in gods name makes you think I would wanna go out with a bitch like you?" Sakura looked at Sasuke's eyes, which strangly enough, his eyes seemed to have gotten colder. If that possible. (A/N: what's a good SasuNaru story if there isn't any Sakura Bashing? None, that's what. 3 )

"You don't have to be so mean Sasuke; I just wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me." She started kicked the dirt with her feet. "Haven't you got the picture that I never wanted to go out with you the first 1000 times? What difference does this time make?" Sakura seemed like she was about to cry when Sasuke looked away to look at the small fox. Naruto was trying so hard not to let out a foxy laugh; all that came out was snickering. "Seems like I made somebody happy." Sasuke said putting a grin on his face.

Naruto stopped his snickering and looked up at Sasuke. He could stay here for very long, one of them might take him. That's not on his list of things to do. He lived alone all his life, he can do it again as a fox.

"Are you going to go or not?" Sasuke asked arching an eyebrow. Naruto looked dumbfounded at him. Could he read his thoughts? "You seem like you want to go. Are you going or not?" he asked once more.

-'I'll go, and the next time you see me I'll be back to normal!'- Naruto barked as he bolted off in the other direction.

"I think it likes you Sas-gay" Kakashi snicker behind his mask. "Shudd up. Don't call me that, I'm not gay." (A/N: that's what you think. D )

"I'm going home, I'm sure that's what Naruto did, He'll be fine." Sasuke said as he started walking back to the village, the same direction the fox went. "I guess he's right, Naruto does do that a lot, usually we find him at the ramen shop. See ya Kaka' sensei!" Sakura said as she began to walk off. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, catch you tomorrow." Kakashi waved as he pulled out his porn book. (A/N: seriously, every time I read a SasuNaru fanfiction, my friend thinks I'm reading porno. She doesn't have the guts to say yaoi she's trying to humiliate me!)

* * *

-'DAMN YOU KYUUBI!'- Naruto howled out in the twilight sky.

Okay, now he knows its Kyuubi's fault, all her needs to do is get Kyuubi to change him back. But he doesn't have enough time, the wound is getting deeper and he's beginning to feel light headed. When he collapses to the ground; Naruto looks up to see a blurry figure crouched in front of him and picking him up softly. Before he passes out, he could have sworn he heard a voice.

"See, you can't go on your own. You lucky I found you while I was looking for a friend of mine." He said softly as he got up cradling the unconscious fox.

* * *

D Kyuubi: Plezz review because you know you want to

Sasuke: does that yellow fox have to go through with the review thing again?

Naruto: by the way, where is Aknoba? she promished to play halo with me wimpers

D Kyuubi: don't worry Naru-chan, Akoba just went to see Gaara

Naruto: why?

D Kyuubi: because, I asked her to get me some cookies, and Gaara owes me

Sasuke: for what?

D Kyuubi: for finding out about 3 Days Grace

Sasuke: what does that have to do with Gaara?

D Kyuubi: 3 Days Grace rocks! 3 i luvs their music

Naruto: What about Linkin Park?

D Kyuubi: Where!? i need LinkinPark!

Sasuke: I got the rope, you get the duck tape

Naruto: right...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, aren't you all lucky?

D Kyuubi: yes! i finally got the will power into finishing this chapter!

Aknoba: finally! god, all you've been doing is quad riding and writing Chat rooms

D Kyuub: hey, i almost broke my back, quads are heavier then they look

Aknoba: I know, but next time, if it looks like you can't get over the sand dune, don't go. you seem to crash alot

D Kyuubi: Hey, I'm proud of it, and I'm planning on not dicontinuing this story, unlike Forgotten Kyuubi, i lost track on what i was writing about for that story

Aknoba: any who, on with the story you have been waiting for

_The aching pain's gone. Did Kyuubi do it? Is that bastard actually useful? I doubt it. There's only one way to find out. I have to wake up and look. Man, I hate waking up during a good nap._

Opening his eyes, Naruto looked down at his arm. Still fox like, which frustrated him even more. The arm band Sasuke put on him was replaced with band aids. All the pain disappeared, the blood was gone: it's as if nothing happened to him.

Laying his head back down on what seemed like a bed. -He couldn't really tell- He closed his eyes to try and go back to sleep. He always did this at home, and as a fox, he has the right to fall asleep any where he wants. But something made him wake up again. The same question went through his head and he wanted to find out the answer.

Where the hell was he?

Forcing himself to open his eyes again, he lifted his head and looked around. Blinking a couple of times waiting for his vision to adjust. The area had a calm atmosphere, also with a sense of familiarity to it. He could tell he was on a bed, a big one too. He set on a pillow near the edge of the bed. Now all he could identify was that he was in a bedroom.

The place was tidy and seemed empty like. It seemed like the owner of this place wasn't much for decoration. A big room with only a bed, nightstands, a dresser, a bathroom and a closet: that was all that was to it. The only decoration in the room was on the rice paper walls. There were paintings of red and white…….fans?

Widening his eyes, Naruto found out where he was, and he wanted to leave as soon as he can. He didn't want to be yelled at and kicked out. Right when he got up, he fell back down yelping in pain. Right when he stood up with his right arm, the scorching pain came back with out hesitation.

Lying back down, Naruto tried to hold back his whimpering and held his arm with his paw. Now how was he going to get out with out his arm hurting like hell? Crawl? No way, his dignity was already low enough as it is, him being a cute and cuddly fox that is.

"You shouldn't move around with your leg injured like that." A calm voice said making Naruto whip his head to the source of the voice. Widening his eyes once again, it was none other than the emo prince himself. Sasuke Uchiha.

He was coming out of the bathroom putting on his everyday shirt. By this looks of it, he just took a shower. The Uchiha walked over to his night stand having Naruto's eyes locked to him the whole time. He picked up his fore head protector and walked over to shocked fox. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever before Sasuke broke the silence. (A/N: that's a rare event, he usually causes the silence)

"If you keep staring at me like that, your face will freeze." He said boldly putting on his head band. "I'm going to training, you rest, you pretty much need it after what Kakashi did." Walking around his bed, he stopped in front of the fox and crouched till they were at eye level.

Picking up his right paw, he started rubbing it softly with his hand. Whimpering a little, Naruto pulled his hand away from the raven and glared at him. "You're about as stubborn as Naruto. You'll be fine. Try not to move around much." The raven sighed and stood back up. "It's not like you can anyway. Don't kill my house while I'm gone." (A/N: I say that all the time when I'm going to school, I tell my pets not to kill the place while I'm gone)

With that said, Sasuke left the room closing the door. Everything grew quiet, which was another thing Naruto didn't like. Other then the fact that he was dumbfounded that Sasuke didn't kick him out, threatened him, hurt him or called him names. In fact, he was calm and nice, well still emotionless, butnice. Naruto was even surprised he mentioned him earlier. He never thought that him of all people, talked about him.

Well since there was nothing he could do in his current state. He just lied there, thinking about what has been going on the past few hours, or days……whatever. Finally he fell asleep, which isn't surprising when you're on a soft comfortable bed. In Naruto's opinion that is.

4 hours later

Naruto's ear twitched and he woke up to find everything blurry. When thing came into vision the door to the bedroom opened and Sasuke walked inside. The look on his face looked stressed and sweat was pouring down the side of his face. He walked over to the bed and sat on the side wiped his face with his arm. Naruto watched him the whole time following his movements curiously.

Sasuke hid his face in his hands looking like he was about to cry, which was odd for somebody like Sasuke. The boy fell back on his bed and stared up at the ceiling looking like he was deep in thought. Naruto still staring at him made Sasuke look over at him. The next thing surprised Naruto, Sasuke started petting him! Stroking his fur and scratching the back of his ears. Which felt good in Naruto's case, making him purr in the back of his throat; which isn't something he would ever do. But he was a fox, who cared.

Sasuke looked and Naruto half gazed. He stopped petting him and took his hand back. Naruto looked back at Sasuke with a curious look, after all, Naruto never seen Sasuke like this, it'd be nice to know what was wrong with the emo prince.

-'Oi, teme. What got you to under the weather.'- Naruto barked at Sasuke.

Sasuke blinked at Naruto but seemed to know what he was saying. He sighed and looked back up to the ceiling before he finally spoke. "Naruto's missing. He's been missing ever since we discovered you, during the training. We looked for him every where in the village but can't find him any where. It's like he just vanished into thin air." Sasuke looked like he grew more depressed and took his gaze back to the fox next to him.

Naruto looked at Sasuke in surprise. Was he worried about him? Naruto kept as questions to himself and went deep in thought. Naruto mentally shook himself back to reality and looked at the Uchiha who was staring at him.

"Naruto." Sasuke smirked as he looked at the fox, still lying down. The Fox widened his eyes as he looked at the raven with surprise. _Did he find out my identity? If he did, I'm in deep shit! He's going to kill me!_

"I'll call you Naruto, you remind me of him. You're about as stubborn as him any way." Sasuke got up from his bed and did what he did that morning. He bent down to be at eye level with the fox and grabbed his injured arm. He did the same thing over again, softly rubbing it with his hand. Naruto flinched; expecting the pain to return, but nothing came. No pain. Not even an itch.

He keeps staring at it as Sasuke continuously rubbed his arm until his face looked mildly surprised. "Impressive. You aren't yelping in pain like this morning. How did your arm heal in a matter of hours?" the raven spoke with a smirk on his face.

Naruto felt like he was going to faint, he keeps getting surprised. Which is starting to bug him, nonetheless, he was getting use to it. He looked from his arm up to the grinning Uchiha. Something was different about him, his face wasn't emotionless. It seemed kind of happy. Wait, happy? Sasuke doesn't do happy. Something must've hit Naruto hard. He mentally shook it off.

"Since it looks like you'll be able to walk, you don't need to rest much any more." The raven spoke still staring at the small bundle of orange fur. "You hungry?" Sasuke asked cocking his head to the side, still smirking…..or smiling. What ever seems more believable.

Naruto was about to shake his head, all he wanted to do was sleep. However, his growling stomach says other wise. Hey, he would eat anything at the moment, even if it was the bastard's cooking. He slowly nodded his head, which surprised Sasuke, making him raise an eyebrow.

"You understood me? I guess you're not as dumb as Naruto." Sasuke chuckled a little. Naruto only glared, he may have talked about him but he didn't use many kind words about him. The blacked-haired boy reached down and picked up the small fox and cradled it in his arms. Naruto was kind of freaked out about it, but what could he do about it. When his face was in Sasuke chest, Naruto couldn't help but to blush. Luckily he was a fox at that moment, because no one could see him blush.

When they walked down stairs of the Uchiha mansion, Naruto's nose kept twitching. A fresh smell kept coming to his nose and thanks to his fox senses; the smell surrounded him like oxygen. It smelled like vanilla with a hint of strawberries. He sniffed the air in different directions to figure out where it was coming from. When he found it, it was again, none other then Sasuke. Who knew he knew how to smell nice. Again for the second time that day Naruto blushed.

When they entered the kitchen, the fox's eyes widened in surprise. The kitchen was smaller then Naruto expected, it was kind of like his. He had a fridge, counters, a sink, dinning table in the middle and a little T.V. Well, it was like Naruto's but with out the T.V. he couldn't afford something like that.

Sasuke slowly walked over to the fridge looking down at the shocked expression on the fox's face. What did it find fascinating in a kitchen? More or less, he found everything fascinating so far. When he opened the fridge, he scanned the area for anything a fox would eat. Mostly fish, sushi, and some leftover ramen were in the fridge. He really needs to eat more choices of food.

Reaching in to grab the fish, he noticed the fox sniffing the bowl right in front of him. He instantly perked up and placed his paws on top of the tin foil cover the bowl and looked up at Sasuke with begging eyes. Sasuke blinked in surprise, the fox wanted leftover ramen? He was starting to believe the thing was a lot like Naruto. Shrugging it off, he grabbed the bowl. For a second there, he thought he saw a grin on the fox's face.

Putting Naruto on the dinning table, Sasuke walked over to the stove heating it up and putting the cold ramen inside a pot. Letting it warm up a bit for the fox to eat. Naruto just sat there patiently staring at the pot wagging his tail. The only person Sasuke has ever seen this excited about ramen is Naruto.

Before Sasuke could even place the bowl in front of Naruto, he was already wolfing it down like there was no tomorrow. Well at least he found something the fox would be willing to eat. Before he could even think, the bowl was already empty and Naruto happy let out a small burp. Sasuke laugh, it reminded him exactly like Naruto. He was happy he could finally laugh about it at that time.

Naruto on the other hand stared at Sasuke like he was some sort of freak. As expected from Sasuke that everything was surprising the little guy that day.

-'Your scaring me Sasuke, you really are.'- Naruto barked drowsily.

Looking down at the barking fox, Sasuke noticed it looked tired and looked over at the clock on the counter. It was already 9:00 P.M. time does go by when you have a good time.

"Let's go to bed, Naruto. It's getting late and you look like your about to pass out." Sasuke said as he picked up Naruto and cradled him like he did before. Again, the strong scent of vanilla and strawberries filled Naruto's nose, making him more tired. Bed sounded good at the moment, even if it was with the bastard Uchiha.

Stepping into the room, Sasuke placed Naruto on his bed and stepped over to his dresser. Naruto watched his every move, just seemed more tired. Just before Naruto could conjure up a thought, Sasuke took off his clothes until he was half naked. (Still has his boxers on XD)

Naruto's eyes widened as he tried to look away, but couldn't. So he did the next best thing, closed his eyes shut and try to think of other things. He could even feel his skin heating up, only meaning he was blushing. When he felt something stroke his furry back he jumped a little and opened his eyes to find a dressed Sasuke petting. He was wearing simple black pajamas, at least now Naruto knows if Sasuke sleeping in his clothes or pajamas.

Pulling the sheets up, Sasuke laid in bed and turned off the nightstand lamp. When the room went pitch dark, Naruto searched the bed by sniffing around, bumping into Sasuke and pillows at times trying to adjust to the darkness. When he found a good spot to sleep, which happens to be next to Sasuke, he quietly went into a little ball stuffing his nose in his paws. At least he was going to get a good night sleep on a comfy bed.

"Night, Naruto." A small voice broke out making Naruto look up only defining it was Sasuke who said it.

-'Night, teme.'- Naruto yipped falling back to sleep.

-TBC

* * *

D Kyuubi: plezz review, it help support SasuNaru XD

Naruto: wait, what?

Sasuke: yes, do it!

Aknoba: oh god, not again

D Kyuubi: note to self, listen to more linkin park while writing this, helps me think

Aknoba: so does SasuNaru

D Kyuubi: your right! Naruto, Sasuke, i need ideas. make-out!

Naruto: wait, What?!

Sasuke: i can do that! - glomps Naruto-

D Kyuubi: hehe, SasuNaru, goes good with ice cream -eats chocolate chip cookie dough while having a nosebleed-

Aknoba: -sweatdrops-


	3. Chapter 3

Dislcaimer: i don't own Naruto, but if i did, Naruto and Sasuke would be together and Orochimaru would be a bunny pedophile. but i don't, bummer

D Kyuubi: I'm back, from my lazy procrastinating-ness, oh yeah, and school started. i hate 8th grade, Don't kill me for a late update!

Aknoba: blah, blah, blah, your late but your still getting reviews, so what.

D Kyuubi: yeah, about that, this would have been up later if i didn't keep getting reviews to force...i mean motivate me to do so

Aknoba: yeah, but with out me you'd be a horrible story writer.

D Kyuubi:...i hate you -glares- I'm off to write more crap!

Aknoba: I'm sure you are, its all you do. On with the story!

* * *

Naruto's ears kept twitching; something kept bothering him in his sleep. He just didn't know what. He growled a little bit so what ever was bugging him would go away. Finally, whatever it was, stopped and he fall back to sleep. It felt like breathing or something touching his fur lightly enough to irritate him. 

Weight shifted on the bed, and then there were foot steps walking away from the bed on the cold hard floor. At this point figured he was still in his new body, which made him throw a fit in his mind. Well, at least it was better then changing back to normal and having Sasuke find him in his bed sleeping next to him.

He mentally shook it off and went back to sleep. Though he was already half awake and didn't have the will power to look around. He was a fox, what more was there to do then sleep? It was like personal vacation, only he was a fox and the house keeper was Sasuke. Wait……Sasuke a house keeper? As in maid. Sasuke in a maid outfit? That made him blush a little and he did what ever he could to try and shake it out of his mind. But failed.

Laying there on the bed with the consent image of Sasuke in a maids outfit burning his mind, (A/N: in his opinion) something made him jump a little. A hand rested on his back shaking him a little. Then came a soothing voice.

"Naruto. Wake up. I'm taking you some where with me." Sasuke said calmly in a whisper like voice. The kitsune then perked his ears up and looked at Sasuke who seemed like he already took a shower; counting on how good he looked……I mean clean. He cocked his head to the side at what he said. _Take me some where?_

-'Where? The vet? If so, I'm biting you, and I hope I have rabies when I do so.'- Naruto barked at raven boy then glared.

Like he was going to fall for it, he finds a wild fox and he's going to take him to the vet to get his shots. No way in hell Naruto was going to an animal hospital. He was a human being, well, technically, but who cares about that. Naruto backed away a little from Sasuke and glared at him.

"What do you think I'm going to do? I'm only going to take you training with me. Besides, fresh air will do you good." Sasuke said casually. Which was kind of weird, usually Sasuke sounds like he's annoyed and angry about something. But this Sasuke sounded nice. The little orange fox walked over to Sasuke feeling relived he wasn't going to the vet. That would suck in his case.

Naruto climbed up his arm and onto his shoulder and laid there content where he was. Sasuke did something very un-Sasuke like; he laughed a little and walked towards the door to leave his house. Which only made him more confused then he already was. As Sasuke locked the door to his house he started off to leave the Uchiha district and towards the team meeting area.

Naruto would glance at Sasuke who scratched his head and chin as he brushed his tail against his friends back. He noticed something that changed in Sasuke's attitude. Before they left the district, Sasuke was all happy and kind. Right when he left the district, he turned back into the emo prince and didn't bother to pet him. He changed back into the Sasuke that only Naruto knew about.

It kind of made him upset a little, his friend wouldn't show his emotions around to any one. Well, the only emotions he would show was anger and determination, never what Naruto had noticed through out the whole time he was a fox.

Other then that, everything still felt so different, besides the fact he was a midget fox. The villagers stared at them but there looks were happy and calm. They didn't have the cold eyes they had when he would go out side. It was all so different. Sasuke on the other hand just kept on going ahead and his calm eyes changed back into the cold ones.

Naruto grunted and twitched his ears giving a small fox yip in Sasuke's ear. The raven turned his head over to the fox and smirked a little, his eyes looked softer when he looks at Naruto, but cold when he doesn't.

"Don't worry Naruto, the bridge is just up ahead, but we're going to have to wait a long time cause out sensei never shows up on time." He grunted. The fox turned his head and looked forward and noticed the bridge they would go to every morning for training. Like always, Sakura was standing there looking into the water and glanced up to notice Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, good morning!" Sakura said happily not noticing the small fox glaring at her on Sasuke's shoulder. Naruto didn't really have the tolerance for her any more. She was loud and obnoxious, but she was really nice at times. Just not much to Naruto. (A/N: I don't hate Sakura or like her much either, to me, she's just a good character. XP)

"Hn." Sasuke grunted and stood there staring off into space. Naruto looked at him concerned then at Sakura who had her face right in Naruto's. Then something felt like it was touching him. It was non other then Sakura starting to pet and cooed at him.

"Don't touch him." Sasuke said boldly not bothering to look. She instantly took her hand off Naruto but kept cooing at him, agitating Naruto even more. "Sakura. Stop messing with him, your getting him agitated." Sasuke glared at the shocked girl next to him.

"Gomen Sasuke-kun. Um, what's his name any way?" she asked changing back into her curious mood. Sasuke looked down at the fox that was looking at him. "Kyuubi." Sasuke said boldly looking back at Sakura who looked anxiously at the little fox on his shoulder.

"Kyuubi? Isn't that the name of the nine-tailed demon fox that attacked Konoha?" Sakura asked professionally. Sounding proud of her knowledge about Konoha's legends and history. Sasuke nodded and the fox only seemed to be more agitated when he heard the name.

-'damn it Kyuubi!'- Naruto growled angrily at nothing.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto to see that the fox was obviously upset about something. Sakura backed away a little bit just incase the kitsune wasn't going to go rabid on them. The raven calmly took the fox off his shoulder and cradled him in his arms.

The smell of strawberries and vanilla hit his nose again once Sasuke held him in his arms. Strangely enough it was relaxing enough to make him fall asleep. He would have too, if it wasn't for the puff of smoke that popped out of nowhere and greeted everyone.

"Hello everyone, sorry I'm late. I ran into an injured fox and had to nurse him back to health." Kakashi said sheepishly then looked at Sasuke with the fox in his arms.

"Seems like you took my excuse." Sasuke said bluntly. Kakashi sweat dropped, he never realized that Sasuke actually took in the little fox for care. The fox only yipped at Kakashi and glared at him. He had the right to; he almost cut off his leg.

"Naruto's still gone? Wonder what could have happened to him." Kakashi said looking at the incomplete group. Naruto's eyes widened and whipped his head up from Sasuke's chest and looked at Kakashi. Maybe he could get there attention that he was Naruto.

-'I'm right here! I'm not missing; I'm right in front of you Kakashi Sensei! Do you understand me? It's me, Naruto Uzumaki!'- Naruto barked madly at the silver haired jounin hoping that he could understand.

Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke looked at the little Kawaii fox barking and yipping at them. Kakashi seemed less surprised, he only grinned under his mask as he looked at the fox. Sakura back away a little more so she didn't get bit. As for Sasuke, he showed his loving side: he hugged the fox and cooed at him.

Naruto calmed down realizing no one understood him. It was worth a try, right? No matter, all he knew was that Sasuke was comforting…….wait, comforting? That doesn't seem right for a person like Sasuke. All well, nothing more could scare him at this point. Well not him, but Sakura and Kakashi both stared at him with shocking looks on there face.

"Uh, Sasuke?" Sakura hesitated as she saw the sight of the emo prince soothing the small savage beast known as Naruto. (A/N: I had to write that, I found it cute XD) Oddly enough, Naruto purred at the comfort. For the time he was a midget, he was going to enjoy it while it lasted.

"What?" Sasuke asked calmly looking at the two people staring at him. "Well Sasuke, it's just that…..we've never….um, how will I say it?" Sakura hesitated scratching the back of her head. "Never, what?" Sasuke asked curiously. "We've never seen you so nice or soothing others before. You just meet the fox and you're cooing at it." Kakashi blurted out.

Sasuke's eyes grew wide for a minute as soon as he realized what he did. Naruto looked curiously at him; something didn't seem right in this picture. "I didn't, did I?" Sasuke asked himself. "Did what?" the pink haired shinobi asked.

"Did I call him Naruto?" Sasuke said looking down at the confused fox that was staring at him. His two team members stared at him with confused looks. One thing was going through there mind at the moment. What kind of medicine did he take this morning?

"No, you didn't, why did you ask?" Kakashi looked at the confused fox in his arms and grinned even more then before. Sasuke calmed down and blushed a little at the thought of his embarrassment. _Damnit, this isn't right, I'm letting lose of my emotions. They can tell. Just calm down Uchiha, change the subject and they'll forget what just happened. _Sasuke thought to himself as the fox in his arms gave one of those foxy grins Naruto would always give which fazed Sasuke at the sight.

-'In awkward moments like these, its one of the persons job to change the subject or say something random to keep the others attention away from the previous topic.'- Naruto barked and ginned wagging his tail back and forth. (A/N: Lol, that's my saying, I say that all the time when I'm in an awkward situation. I thought Naruto would be perfect to say. XP)

He looked down at the happy fox then back at Kakashi. "So, what are we going to do today?" Sasuke asked back in his emo mode. _I gotta hand it to you Naruto, even if it's not the real one; you sure know how to change the subject with out a problem. _Sasuke mentally smiled, this time he's got control of his emotions.

"Right, well, today we are going to test our chakra control by standing on water." Kakashi said sheepishly pointing down at the river. "But sensei, we already know how to walk on water." Sakura said complaining a little bit that they weren't going to do something new.

"True, but I'm making it harder on you. You have to use chakra seals so you are able to do it and very low chakra. Plus to make it harder, I'm also giving to weight seals so you'll be heaver when you go on the water." Kakashi smiled whipping out seals from nowhere. (A/N: he's a ninja, things pop out of nowhere when you in the land of ninjas XD)

Sakura gawked at what Kakashi was going to make them do for training. Sure, they've done it before but the last time they did it, they could barely stay on top of the water and they got soaking wet. She looked over to Sasuke to see how his reaction was about the training Kakashi had in mind. She just didn't expect the expression she was going to see.

Sasuke, again started cooing at the dazed fox in his arms and paid no attention to the two shinobi. Naruto felt like he was going to fall asleep in Sasuke's arms by the hypnotizing aroma of strawberries and vanilla. He cursed his strong fox senses and the one who did this to him. A.K.A, Kyuubi no Kitsune, the bastard fox. (A/N: to tell you the truth, I love Naruto, Sasuke and Kyuubi, I hate it when they get bashed and with Kyuubi, I have nothing against him at all)

"Umm……Sasuke, you're doing it again." Sakura stared at Sasuke along with Kakashi. The raven stopped cooing and looked up at the two wide-eyed. "Oh god, I didn't call him Naruto again, did I?!" Sasuke yelled out, snapping Naruto out of his daze.

"No you didn't Sasuke. Stop spacing out on us and let's get to our training." Kakashi stated as he looked at the confused fox that was looking at him. Sasuke calmed down making Naruto do the same.

As they walked down to the river just by the bridge, Sasuke placed Naruto down by the water. He looked at the raven and then to the water. He cocked an eyebrow as Sasuke and Sakura place the seals on their feet getting ready.

-'I wonder if I'll be able to do it. That's if the bastard fox lets me back my chakra.'- Naruto yipped making the raven to look over at him.

The fox was on the edge of the water, skimming his paw over the water. Sasuke chuckled a little, soft enough so no one else heard it when he watched the fox. As he got up he walked over to the river and started to concentrate his Chakra to the soles of his feet. It was a struggle, seeing on how most of his Chakra was sucked away thanks to the seals.

Sakura was first to fall into the river and get soaked, Sasuke was second. Both shinobi climbed out of the river and started panting for air. When the raven turned around to look at Naruto, he was gone. He panicked and looked all over the place, and looked in the river hoping that he didn't get washed away. He paused when he did so.

"Holy shit." Was the only response Sasuke gave. Sakura looked back at where he was looking at and her eyes widened at what she saw. Kakashi looked and grinned, chuckling a little bit. The little orange fox was standing on top of the water giving off a fox grin to himself.

Naruto turned his attention from him to his team mates that were staring at him with dumbstruck looks on their faces. Cocking his head to the side he looked down at his paws on water and then back at the shinobi. He grinned sheepishly.

-'PwnDizzle! I totally pwned you all! I take back what I said about you Kyuubi, thanks for my chakra!'- Naruto yipped out wagging his tail back and forth excitedly.

They all just stared at him surprised and dumbstruck as he happily wagged his tail and grinned Naruto's famous smile. Sasuke could only think of Naruto when he looked at the fox's happiness and talkative moment.

"Naru-chan." Sasuke whispered under his breath……..

-TBC

* * *

D Kyuubi: Pwndizzle! reviews modivate me and make this young fox happy, so modivate me damnit! 

Aknoba: talk about modivation...

D Kyuubi: note to self: also listen to Three Days Grace, it really helps my thinking

Aknoba: ...dumbass

Naruto: -gasps for air- you guys got to help me, its Sasuke!

Sasuke: Naru-chan! i found you! -glomps Naruto starting to make out-

Naaruto: fuck...

D Kyuubi: SasuNaru?! hell yeah! -grabs some popcorn and starts watching the scene-

Aknoba: ...she needs a hobby

D Kyuubi: this is my hobby!

Naruto: I'm not enjoying this! -being glomped-


	4. Author's Note

-Author's note:

Bet you were expecting a new chapter, well bummer. This is just a small notice, and no, I'm not discontinuing the story. Its just taking meh a while to continue it because the plot bunnies are giving me ideas for other stories. And I like them though if I'm going to do them, it requires meh to write a lemon…………..all well, I'll probably do it. Yeah I'm 13 and a pervert, But other than that, I'm starting to type the 4th chapter as I wrote this notice. I'm going to try and get it up this weekend, if the procrastination doesn't hit meh. But I am getting a lot of motivation in oh yeah, I guess I should thank some people who have motivated me through this well, here goes the list:

WolvenWindNinja: and thanks for what you thank of the disclaimer and dialoge……maybe I will do one for this notice…..yeah -

AndreaOfTheLand, Tenma, Lilbakasaru, Cat, Kitsune Foxfire, Draco MalfoyGirl 16, RaitenKitsune, Haleo, Kitsunegyrl, urufu-misora, XxRavenUchiha666xX, Miyo-chan10191, Jenny Gorham, ddd…Holy Crap, too many people….If it didn't type your name, sorry, I have too many fucking reviews, But I love them any way, just keep doing it. 3 Motivate meh damnit . Oh yeah! A few other people I wanna mention.

Rika'sGrayWolf, FanofAnime2006, snow-leopard-demon24, -kyuubi11-, The Black Moon's Shadow. I agree with you all and thanks for liking meh story and reviewing each time or saying good thing about Three days grace, Linkin Park SasuNaru and Chocolate chip cookie dough ice Cream

Oh yeah, and Angel Girl Julia, Thanks for reviewing and loving this story so much. I never knew my random thoughts could be such a good read. And you have to be to most persuasive at getting meh started on the next chapter and you have the longest review so far

I've been typing another story that I will get up onto but I need to come up with a name. Its about Naruto and Sasuke in our world or time…..whatever. And they are hiding behind different lives from other people to protect themselves. Only Sasuke and Naruto know about it and they are going out with out others knowing. So yeah, hard to explain. But if anyone can give meh any ideas for what to call it, please review telling me names. I want it to be good enough for someone to find a good story. Which it is I took it to school and my friends said it was awesome. One friends that's a pervert but a guy, said it was funny along with my other one. But I gave it to her to read but she never gave it back, wait, I'm off topic………..just give meh a name and ideas I could use them!

* * *

Kyuubi: told you I was going to do an end thingy

Aknoba: good for you…..

Kyuubi: Time to go finish that fucking chapter

Aknoba: Kyuu, you need to get laid

Kyuubi: I don't need to get laid, my mind is Kinky 24/7

Aknoba: let me guess, with Naruto and Sasuke……you know

Kyuubi: totally

Naruto: wait, what is she thinking about?

Sasuke: I think it would be best if you didn't know Naruto

Naruto: why not?

Sasuke: your virgin ears don't need to hear it

Kyuubi: hehe, Naruto a virgin? Hahah, wait, your not joking are you?

Naruto: what are you talking about?!

Sasuke: nothing Naruto, its best if you didn't know what's going through her mind

Aknoba: you don't want to know, and that's coming from her alter ego

Kyuubi: I found 6 things wrong with what you said Aknoba…….and I'm a pervert

Naruto: I'm scared………..

Sasuke: I'm not, I find it Kinky

Kyuubi: nice

Aknoba: uhhh……I'm going now……


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, But I do own SasuNaru D

Kyuubi: OMG I'm so sorry guys! I promised to update for you like a month or two ago and I kept getting distracted, School is in the way, and so much other crap! You can all shot me! But I'll try to update sooner but now you know I suck at promises ..

Aknoba: I can shot you, no problem -holds up a gun-

Kyuubi: Sarcasm is a foreign language to you, isn't it?

Aknoba: -drops gun- eh, I tried.

Kyuubi: But anyway, I had writer's block and couldn't come up with anything for the next chapter. I had another fanfiction in mind and started typing it and at that point I put Foxy Naruto in there and realized I put 'Sasuke's pet' Characters in there. and came up with this horrible (but better then the first) idea.

Aknoba: eh. -pimp slaps Kyuubi- you are a horrible yaoi fan girl you know that

Kyuubi: I know, but I do what I love and Love what I do :3

Aknoba: Whatever, Just read so she can stop complaining.

* * *

Twilight peeked over the horizon as Team 7 packed up and was getting ready to leave. A sudden mission occurred sending them on an overnight mission to a near by village. They were supposed to send a trading scroll over to their leader about the trading systems between the two villages. 

Sasuke was already at the North gate with Naruto by his side staring off to the horizon. Wrapping his tail around his legs he started shivering and closed his eyes.

-'Damn winter, gets to cold too quick'- Naruto barked to himself softly catching Sasuke's curiosity. The raven smirked at the little fox then directed his attention back to the village.

"Hey Sasuke!" A yell broke the silence making Sasuke and Naruto look over their shoulders at the voice. Sakura was walking next to Kakashi smiling softly as Kakashi had his nose in the book.

Naruto sighed and looked back to the horizon as if expecting something to come. Sasuke looked at the fox then at his sensei and teammate with a questioning look.

"So, do we have any clue on where he is?" Sasuke asked a little concerned. Kakashi took his nose out of the book and slammed it shut putting it back in this weapons pouch. His expression changed a little sarcastic as he looked over at Sasuke.

"We wouldn't be on this mission if he was here, would we?" he said giving Sakura, Sasuke and foxy Naruto and confusing stare. "But I thought this was a mission to deliver a trading scroll." Sakura said a little confused.

Kakashi laughed a little and gave out a blunt, "No" making the genin (and fox) even more dumbfounded. "You see," he began to explain. "The mission to deliver the scroll was to direct your attention away from the main goal of our mission."

All stared at him not changing the blank expressions on all their faces. "That didn't help, did it?" the scarecrow looked at them as the shook their heads. He sighed and then thought for a moment.

"The scroll delivering mission was a fake. It was only said to keep your guys mouth shut about what we are really dong." Sakura nodded but looked at him still in confusion. "I see, but why did you tell us a fake mission?"

"This mission is an A ranked mission. We'll be on it for a while. The reason why I said you guys were going to deliver a scroll was that you were likely gone and tell off everyone you know. That's what we are avoiding, so the villagers won't cause ruckus. People will just think you're a long mission to a far off village when you really aren't." Kakashi smiled as all three nodded and seemed like they understood.

"But then, what's the mission Kakashi-sensei? If it A ranked, what are we doing?" Sakura asked flipping her hair over her should and raised an eyebrow.

"We are on a searching mission. For Naruto that is. If he's not in the village, we're sure he might of left or something." Kakashi said looking at the fox whose eye was twitching in irritation as it fell over. All three blinked and looked at the fox in curiosity. He looked like he was mumbling swear words to himself.

-'Damn you all, isn't it obvious that I'm the fuckin' fox? Think for just a minute you bakas. I disappeared then a fox comes in and has awesome ninja skills. Put two and two together osurus.'- Naruto mumbled but all that came out were whimpers and yelping. (A/N: 'Osuru' I'm pretty sure it means 'Fucker" but I'm not entirely sure on the spelling. If you know, tell me if its wrong and I'll fix it)

Sasuke walked over and picked up the swearing fox in his arms. "Don't ask cause I don't know." Sasuke said bluntly as Sakura and Kakashi kept staring. "Well then, so we're on a search for Naruto then?" Sakura changed the subject.

Kakashi nodded taking out his book flipping the pages. "Once we are ready, we'll leave." Naruto still in Sasuke's arms finally ended his swearing fest and glared at his sensei.

-'What will it take to prove to you guys that I'm Naruto?'- He whispered to himself looking blankly at his teammates. –'what do I have to do? Spell it for you guys?'- Naruto's eyes went wide at the thought. 'wait a minute…….That's it!'- He yelped out bringing attention of the three back to him.

Naruto nipped Sasuke's hand making him pull back yelping in pain, dropping the fox to the ground. He raced over to the dirt ground and started craving his claws into the ground.

-'Guys……….I….……..Am……….Naruto.'- Naruto murmured every word as he wrote like a child does when they write.

The three wondered over to the fox in curiosity wander what he was doing. The Uchiha walked over to him and crouched down picking him up in his arms. He looked at the writing mouthing off the words he could read.

His eyes grew wide as he re-read what the fox wrote repeatedly making sure he was reading right. He looked at the fox in his arms that looked at him with a sheepish grin on his face.

Kakashi walked over looking at Sasuke in curiosity before speaking. "Sasuke, you alright?" he said taking his nose out of his book and raising an eyebrow.

"Huh? What?" he asked finally getting his thoughts back on track and quickly erasing the writing on the ground. Now it was Naruto's turn to go wide eyed. He looked at the raven and raised an eye brow.

-'Oi, teme! Why the hell did you do that?! Do you not want them to know?'- Naruto barked out a little upset. Sasuke looked at him then quickly back up at his sensei a little shocked.

Kakashi sighed raising an eye brow at the confused teen. "I said if you were alright." He repeated as the fox just looked at him and Sasuke in an upset attitude.

"Oh. Yeah. I was just deep in thought." Sasuke went to his cool side. "Come on. Let's just go find the dobe soon." He put the fox down and picked up his backpack and started going on ahead. Naruto grunted and quickly followed after keeping him eyes glued to Sasuke.

Kakashi sighed as Sakura took her things and went to catch up telling Sasuke to wait up. He sighed as he watched the others go ahead. "Wonder what's gotten into him?" He said before going to catch up with them.

(Since I'm lazy, I'm skipping to some part at a non-important village where they are staying the night at. XD)

Sasuke opened the door to his room sighing as Sakura and Kakashi went into theirs. They all had separate rooms in the hotel; only Sasuke was staying with the little fox that was looking up at him as if he was too impatient to wait to get into the room.

Right when he opened the door, the orange fox rushed in and jumped onto the bed hopping up and down happily. Sasuke stood there watching in a half surprised look; his eyes were wide not taking them off the hopping creature hopping on the bed that happily yipped and barked.

He stopped and turned around so he was facing the shocked teen in a confused look. –'Hmm? Was I over doing it?'- He whimpered at Sasuke snapping him out of the shook.

The raven mentally shook his head and closed the door walking towards the fox. Crouching down in front of the bed until he was at eye level with the fox, he stared at him for a while.

-'Umm, can I help you?'- He asked nervously as Sasuke stood silent examining him.

"You're not a normal fox are you?" Sasuke said boldly as Naruto sat there wrapping his tail around his legs. He tilted his head to the side then shook his head in confusion.

Sasuke let out a deep breath not taking his eyes of the fox and the fox in vise versa. "Can you speak?" He said raising an eyebrow as Naruto's mouth gapped a little.

-'I can but you can't understand Me.'- Naruto said in his fox tongue also raising an eyebrow. –'Are you interrogating me?'- He said but all that came out were the typical yips and barks.

The Uchiha looked at the fox as it tried to speak, some what seemed almost like English, just extremely muffled with yips and barks. Naruto stopped and looked back at Sasuke with his tail twitching a little.

"Huh, what really surprises me is your ramen intake, stubbornness, cockiness, grinning like an idiot and how you always talk……well try to talk anyway." Sasuke motioned his hands as he talked as Naruto stood there wide eyed.

"You're able to use charka, your arm healed quicker then normal and you even wrote in the ground. With horrible handwriting if I may add." He continued as Naruto gave off a glare and a low growl at the comment about his hand writing.

"You don't mind me asking another question do you? Not like it matters since you're a fox and can't object." Sasuke smirked as Naruto kept glaring at the raven until he settled down and tilting his head in curiosity.

There was silence between the two for what seemed like forever. They seemed like they were waiting for the other one to talk before they would continue. To Naruto, he hated silence and started to get irritated by it. Twitching his tail he looked at Sasuke still confused on his question. _Come on Teme, just spit it out. I wanna go to bed. _

"You're Naruto. Aren't you?" Sasuke broke the silence bringing Naruto's eyes wider then before.

-TBC

* * *

Kyuubi: I suck even more now that I put a cliffhanger XD -gets shot by some random fan- 

Aknoba: -holding a smoking gun- How am I a fan again?

Kyuubi: -gets up and slaps Aknoba- No, I told you Yaoi fan girls can not be killed! that was just a waste of a bullet.

Aknoba: oh yeah, how could I forget...

Kyuubi: any way, I'm glad i got this story off my shoulders, now I need to finish the others -groans-

Aknoba: right well...just review and she'll be more motivated. apperently 20 reveiws makes her happy and type more

Kyuubi: hey! I got the color on my braces changed to Blue and orange XD

Aknoba: -.- sadly, its ture. her braces are orange and blue...SasuNaru freak

Kyuubi: hey! do I have to bring Tenma out?

Tenma: -walks in- hey, where's mom and dad?

Kyuubi: Tenma! my Mpreg OC Character for Sasuke nad Naruto -glomps-

Tenma:/ umm...that doesn't answer my question. and I'm not even in this story!

Kyuubi: don't worry you will be in one someday!

Aknoba: Ok! enough talking! just reveiw and ingore that MPreg OC child over there. -slaps Kyuubi- And don't bring Tenma into a story he's not even in. That's just weird.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I did, I'd make Naruto wear a skirt and Have Sasuke chase him down.

Kyuubi: took me long enough...

Aknoba: it did, you sad, sad little thing you

Kyuubi: well other then that, I finally got to it nonetheless

Aknoba: yep, oh yeah, new fanfiction in mind.

Kyuubi: it's (of course) SasuNaru and it has to do with spirits and shit.

Aknoba: yep, and weren't you going to put me in there?

Kyuubi: oh yeah...I'll replace Konjou with you, you're interesting...

Aknoba: Damn straight I'm interesting.

Kyuubi: of course, everyone loves my alter ego fox hell thing

Aknoba: I know, I'm kick ass like that, now read bitches!

* * *

Silence took over the room as Sasuke stared seriously at the surprised kitsune. The fox suddenly grinned, overwhelmed as Sasuke raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Before anything Sasuke could do, the fox pounced on him, knocking him backwards in the floor.

Grimacing in the sudden fall, He looked up at the fox who hoped on top of him yelping and barking in happiness. Letting out a deep breath, Sasuke picked up the fox and stood up looking at the smiling canine.

-"I knew you'd get it! I knew you were smarter then you looked!"- Naruto barked out loudly as Sasuke looked at him before closing his snout making him stop.

Naruto looked at him trying to get his mouth out of Sasuke's grasp but failed. Sasuke sighed and then let out a small chuckle under his breath. "For a fox that doesn't know personal space or that never learns to shut up, you have to be Uzumaki."

Naruto glared at him for the comment but shook it off returning to getting his snout free. Finally Sasuke let go making Naruto fall back onto the bed. Laying there motionlessly with a glare on his face, Sasuke looked at him in confusion.

-"I have fallen and refuse to get up"- Naruto muttered under his breath as Sasuke tilted his head. "For Naruto, you have horrible English." Naruto laid there with a confused look, thinking for a second to himself.

Naruto laid there glaring at the celling growling at nothing. -"damn chicken ass boy…"- he mumbled to himself.

"Oi, answer me this." Sasuke said boldly as Naruto looked up from his thoughts. "I'm not quite certain yet. You ARE Naruto, right?" Sasuke asked waiting for an answer.

Naruto nodded wondering what Sasuke was going at. "Alright, you can still write, correct?" Sasuke asked even further as Naruto nodded again.

"Good." The raven said walking off grabbing something out of his back pack. He pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil and put in front of the confused fox.

Naruto gradually picked up the pencil, dropping it a couple of time, but got his grip. He stared at the paper then at Sasuke then quirked and eyebrow before writing something down.

Dropping the pencil, Sasuke picked up the paper and read it out loud, "'How long did it take for you to realize it was me, temae?'" Sasuke paused at looked at the little fox that tilted his head in curiosity.

A small smile broke in Sasuke's lips as he looked softly at the cat-like canine. "I already was getting that suspicion when you did the whole chakra act, but I wasn't sure, until you wrote it out in my face." The raven shrugged as Naruto sighed yanking the paper out of Sasuke's hands and began writing again.

The raven looked at him in mild surprised when he finally took the paper and read it out loud, "'Why didn't you want to tell Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei?'" looking at the writing and then Naruto, he let out a deep breath.

"Cause. I felt that they weren't good enough to find out." Naruto looked at him raising an eyebrow in curiosity. –'Not good enough? What kind of excuse is that?'- Naruto let out a mournful whimper at Sasuke nudging him with his paw a little.

"Well, I wanted to find out for myself and with the things that have been happening, I was panicking whether or not to tell them but I guess they didn't need to know at the time." Sasuke motioned his hands trying to come up with more things to say.

Naruto blinked in a confused look not understanding where he was going at, -'Never mind, just forget about it, I have one more thing I need to ask you.'- he barked pulling the paper out of the raven's hands with his small mouth.

Writing on the sheet, Sasuke looked him in curiosity grabbing the paper when the fuzzy canine finishing his writing. "How can I change back?" Sasuke read over and looked at the dog fox who looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Naruto….I'm not sure." Sasuke shook his head a little disappointed as Naruto lowered his head. Shuffling his paws, Sasuke bit his lip then let out a sigh, "Naruto." He said calmly getting the little foxes attention.

"I might be able to help; Things wouldn't be the same if our team was made up of me, an emotional desperate girl, a perverted scarecrow and a small cute fluffy fox." The raven sighed as Naruto looked at him feeling some blood rush to his face. _He thinks I__'__m__…__.cute?_

"Well, first off you can tell how you turned into a fox in the first place." Sasuke said breaking Naruto out of his one track thought. Shaking his head getting the thought out, Naruto grabbed the paper and wrote one word down.

"Kyuubi? That fox inside you?" Naruto nodded as Sasuke looked at his (pathetic) writing thinking to himself. Naruto tilted his head to the side wondering what he was thinking, hoping for the best.

"Umm, Naruto. Is there any way I can talk to the bastard?" He said calmly as Naruto shrugged.

_Oi, Kyuubi!_

_**What do you want, Kit?**_

_Um…How can I get Sasuke to talk to you? He says he wants to ask you a few things….._

_**The Uchiha prick? There's one way. **_Kyuubi chuckled deviously at the thought**. _It's a jutsu._**

_A jutsu? Can't you just change me back? _

Kuyubi laughed furiously making Naruto wince getting a headache. _**'**__**Tch**__**'**__** This is fun, like I**__**'**__**d change you back.**_

_So you are doing this for your entertainment and pleasure……_

_**No, not really, I have a pretty good reason. But I won't tell you, you have to find out for your self. Just do the jutsu so I can talk to the chicken ass head boy. **_Kyuubi sighed as Naruto shrugged and did what the demon said.

Sasuke looked at the silent fox that winced a few times and groaned. Raising an eyebrow, he noticed as he started making hand seals until he stopped at the sign of the tiger and let out a quick 'bark'. (A/N: you know, like after a jutsu they yell, "Kai!" and stuff…..that's pretty much what he said in foxy language.)

Instantly Naruto collapsed onto the ground passing out. Sasuke instantly reacted yelling, "Naruto?!" He panicked a little as he heard a demonic chuckle come from the fox. Sasuke widened his eyes as he looked at the fox picking himself up.

The fox kept chuckling as he looked up at Sasuke with a sinister grin. "Naruto?" Sasuke looked at the fox in surprise.

"Guess again Uchiha." The Fox spoke in a demonic voice still sneering. "Y-you talked." Sasuke spoke stuttering over his words in surprise.

"Damn straight I did." The foxes smirk vanished in a serious look. Sasuke stared at the fox as it stood up looking around the room in a displeased manner. "What kind of a place is this? I thought you lived in a manor."

"I-it's a hotel, not my house…." Sasuke spoke still stuttering. The fox turned around looking at him emotionlessly, "A Hotel? On a mission?"

Sasuke nodded slowly not taking his eyes off the speaking personality changing fox. The fox looked at him with an irritated look flicking his tail. "So, are you going to talk to me or what. Coming out like this takes quite a bit of chakra, kind of wasting my time here."

Sasuke looked at the fox before widening his eyes and stuttered even more then before, "K-k-kyuu…?"

"Kyuubi? In the flesh." Kyuubi grinned sinisterly as Sasuke looked at him with a surprised look.

* * *

Kyuubi: -dances- Aknoba, you scare me 

Aknoba: I should be saying the same thing you SasuNaru pervert

Kyuubi: ahh, toushe

Aknoba: any who, what were we going to call that story?

Naruto: Forest of Illusions, do you not pay attention to things?

Aknoba: shut up homo, you're dead in the story

Sasuke: noes!!!1!!1!eleven!!1!

Aknoba: shut it other homo, you end up... -mouth covered-

Kyuubi: -covering Aknoba's mouth with her hand- you suck at keeping secrets! no spoilers!

Sasuke: but I must know what happens!

Aknoba: pushes Kyuubi's hand away fine...please review and tell us what you think

Kyuubi: yeah, listen to the favorite...damn ratings...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, But if I did, I'd tell people two weeks later cause I like to say the word Fortnight :B

Kyuubi: shweeet I updated

Aknoba: eh, you're still horrible

Kyuubi: I know c:

Aknoba: new chapter to a popular story you think sucks, which means

Kyuubi: Endless e-mails in my Inbox that makes my brothers look at me funny! woot!

Aknoba: you enjoy messages don't you?

Kyuubi: yeah, ever chapter update I got 100 e-mail messages and raising xD

Aknoba:...umm...you lonely...person...freak

Kyuubi: I learned how to say 'Gay sex' in sign language xD

Aknoba:...umm...that was...lovely? whatever, read teh story!

* * *

Sasuke kept staring at the speaking fox then slowly calmed down and raised and eyebrow in curiosity. "Kyuubi, ne? Thought I was going to talk to you in a different way." Sasuke shrugged avoided eye contact with the fox and looking around the room. 

"Really? How'd you think we'd meet? At my cage in the sewers? Yeah right, I don't want to Uchiha messing up my place." Kyuubi joked around still grinning and chuckling to himself.

"Naruto's mind is like a sewer huh?" Sasuke looked back at the mini sinister fox. "So Naruto's mind really is in the gutter." (A/N: hehehe puns……….so horrible……Laugh! D: ) Sasuke let out a sigh as Kyuubi twitched his tail with a obvious expression on his face.

"If you think about it, he is kind of perverted I mean, I know the guys thoughts but hey, I'm just saying…." Kyuubi mumbled as Sasuke looked at Kyuubi with a 'wtf' expression on his face.

"Wait, wait, stop changing the topic, okay, whadda wanna talk to me about?" Kyuubi said shaking his head and looking at Sasuke focused. The raven looked at Kyuubi with a blank expression before yelling out, 'Oh Yeah!' and tried to think of what he was going to say.

The mini nine tails tilted his head to the side with a curious look on his face. "Yeah, know I remember, I wanted to ask you something." He said still deep in thought scratching the back of his head.

"M'kay, what would that be? And if it's to change Naruto's gender so you don't have to be gay, you'll have to do something for me." Kyuubi said laughing as he winced in pain. Scratching the back of his head he mumbled, "Damn blonde can't take a joke……"

Sasuke shook his head not even realizing about the gay joke and still deep in thought. Finally, he spoke, "Change Naruto back." He demanded looking seriously at the fox.

Kyuu-Kyuu raised and eyebrow in the silence then broke out laughing like maniacal psychopathic kid. Clutching his sides he laughed more making Sasuke glare at him. "hahah….no." He said abruptly stopping in his laughing fit and looked seriously at Sasuke.

(A/N: so basically Kyuubi was all 'xDDD' and Sasuke was all, 'ಠ.ಠ' and Kyuubi went all ' :I' and Sasuke was all ' :/' …….what the hell am I typing? Whatever, just continue xD)

"What? What do you mean no?" Sasuke said raising his voice with out notice. Kyuubi who started messing with his hands simply reasoned with a smirk.

Sasuke, who was even more irritated, glared at Kyuubi and clenched his knuckles. "I asked you a question fox breath." Sasuke demanded making Kyuubi look up with a blank expression.

"It's simple boy, I could change him back but I choose not to. There was a reason I did that, not only because of the whole training, which was just a perfect opportunity to do my little scheme." He ginned sinisterly at Sasuke who still glared at him with a confused look.

"And what the hell is that suppose to mean?" the raven spoke still raising his voice. The nine tails simply laughed and smirked at the boy.

"Indeed what does it mean? It means, YOU have to change him back. You can too, all you need to do is know how or I'll leave the boy like that for good." He tilted his head to the side still smirking.

"You can't be serious. How the hell am I of all people going to change him back? And what does this have advantage to you in any way?" Sasuke glared more at the fox even more confused. Kyuubi simply grinned and swished his tail back and forth.

"That is for you to find out Uchiha, but this does have an advantage for me." He spoke with no clarification. "Oh really, what advantage does this have towards you." Sasuke demanded still clenching his knuckles.

"Entertaining! Haven't had this much fun in a long time boy." Kyuubi said happily sneering at the boy with a demonic smile. Sasuke looked puzzled at the mini nine tails and before he could say anything back, Kyuubi interrupted.

"I wish you good luck and figuring it out, then again…..I don't. See ya, dumbass." He spoke lifting his hand up indicating good-bye then fell to the ground passing out.

"K-Kyuubi?" Sasuke spoke in surprise as the fox didn't move. Reaching out a hand to the fox it gave of a small 'yip' making him pull back. Raising an eyebrow, he slowly reached for the fox again till his hand rested on the head.

Slowly he began to scratch him behind the ear as the fox twitched a little and started wagging his tail. Smirking a little, Sasuke continued until the kitsune woke but instead it rolled over still wagging his tail passed out.

The raven sighed looking at the fox until he picked up the fox and placed him on the bed in an upright position as if he was sitting, though still passed out. Sitting at eye level with the sleeping kitsune, Sasuke slowly poked him repeatedly.

He twitched.

Sasuke poked again.

He growled.

Sasuke smirked, and then began pulling on his ears messing with them.

He snarled and growled.

Sasuke continued, laughing a little.

He barked and started twitching.

"Wake up dobe….." Sasuke spoke still messing with his ears. "Wake up or I won't stop." He said smirking as the fox slowly opened it's eye glaring at whoever was in front of him.

-'s-stop…..it….temae…'- Naruto mumbled a little, still coming out in yips and whines.

"Then wake up dobe." Sasuke spoke guessing that was what he was whining about, as he messed with his ears pulling them whichever what way.

(A/N: so pretty much Sasuke is guessing what Naruto is saying, he can't understand him though he's taking a shot at what he's saying to him.)

-'stop it or I'll bite you'- Naru growled opening both his eyes to a half gaze.

"Waaaaaaaake up usuratonkachi" Sasuke whined in a serious tone pulling his ears and Naruto nipped at Sasuke's hands making him pull back and smirk.

Naruto glared and pouted at Sasuke, folding his ear to the back of his head sitting in a better position. -'What was that for?! I was having a good sleep…..'- the fox yawned letting out a whiny noise while doing so.

……_hn….that was kind of cute…….wait, what am I thinking?! never mind, change the topic! Liiiiiiike……Itachi!…….lawl…..his name means weasle……that's stupid yet funny to me. _Sasuke thought scratching the back of his head looking at the tired kitsune.

(A/N: Sasuke has weird thoughts, don't you think? Very OOC…….I like it xD)

_Trying _to change the topic, Sasuke came up with nothing until Naruto was staring at him blankly waiting for something to happen.

"Oh right! I talked to Kyuubi a second ago." Sasuke mentally sighed at coming up with something to say. Naruto perked his ears up remember about the Kyuubi issue.

-'Really?! What'd he say?! Will he change me back?! Come on tell me!'- Naruto bark and wagged his tail as Sasuke tried to think of what he was saying.

"He said that he could change you back, but he won't. he says something that I will be able to but he won't tell me how……." He muttered going into deeper thought as Naruto settled down and thought for a moment too.

-'hn, should've of thought that bastard would do something like that. I hate him sooooooo much'- he barked and groaned.

"Settle down, we'll figure it out, I just don't know how. As soon as we head back to Konoha we could see what we could do." He motioned his hands as he spoke as Naruto tilted his head in curiosity. "Just be grateful you have your chakra and you can help out on missions so you won't be completely board"

-'true…..but something doesn't seem right……..Kyuubi….what's he planning?'- Naruto yipped out looking around the room in deep thought as Sasuke looked at Naruto a little confused.

-'Him and his damn riddles and problems…..'- Naruto groaned falling back on the bed as Sasuke stood up. "Kyuubi is a pain in the ass but we'll figure it out. Once we do we can change you back. For now, I guess we'll have to work on our mission."

-'Our mission? 'pfft' I dun wanna do it, I just wanna go to sleep and go home'- He said yawning again almost passing out due to the whole Kyuubi mind switch issue.

"Hn, You wanna sleep by the looks of it. Well, I guess since the mission starts tomorrow, we don't have to worry about it today." The raven said sighing looking at Naruto who was already passed out on the bed.

_Still too cute………..damnit…. _Sasuke stood up and walked over to the bed where Naruto was sleeping soundly. Laying down on the bed without going under the covers, he laid there next to Naruto deep in thought.

"What the hell….." Sasuke sighed as he pulled to fox to his chest and curled up falling asleep with a smirk on his face.

-TBC (cause I'm a bitch xD)

* * *

Aknoba: you are a bitch... 

Kyuubi: damn straight!

Aknoba: okay? what did you get for Christmas Kyuu?

Kyuubi: a tablet, photoshop and a weird ass wolf hat :I

Aknoba:...cool?

Naruto: it can't be that crazy...

Kyuubi: you know what's crazeh?! me running around the mall wearing that wolf hat yelling out Green Day songs! that was fun...c:

Aknoba: oh yeah...that day...the day you bought the Naruto game for the 360

Kyuubi: I can be Kyuubi fer real on the game:D awesoooooome...

Tenshi: don't smother your children! or strangle them

Naruto: ghdjskla;fjhdskla;gdsa Tenshi! go back to your brother and get out of the story!

Tenshi: 'pffft' you and your crazy issues Bijuu muffin -walks off-

Kyuubi: lawl, more OC MPreg kids xD I make too many

Aknoba which means...ewwwww...that's...lovely?

Kyuubi: oh yeah ;3 Plezzz Review:D you people rock x3


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but If I did...I'd...umm...rape him? yeah...let's go with that

Aknoba: -looks at the disclaimer- lemme guess, you're running out of ideas?

Kyuubi: who told you?! O:

Aknoba: riiiiiiight...hey are you going to work on that Forest of Illusions story or what?

Kyuubi: maybeh later, I feel like writing a cross over fanfiction with Naruto and xXxHoLic...woot! pipe fox!

Aknoba:...does it have me in there?

Kyuubi: yeah, though you act funneh xD and you hate society...and Naruto is Mute...

Naruto: D:!!!!!

Sasuke: I don't see how that's possible, I mean...he talks alot.

Naruto: do not! I'll prove it, lets have a bet, Sasuke no being mean or doing anything sexual to me, I won't talk or have Ramen, Kyuubi won't look at SasuNaru and Aknoba...you have to...act gay

Aknoba: hey!

Kyuubi: I'm gunna cave...but not before Sasuke xD

Sasuke: Hey!

Aknoba: alright you guys are on! everyone else that's not that important to be in this bet, read the chapter!

* * *

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I looked around the room in panic; I didn't know where he's gone but all I know is he isn't here, I woke up and there was nothing there! Poof! He vanished! He's not in the bathroom or closet, not out of the room or with Kakashi or Sakura. I even asked them if they have seen him at all! Where the hell did he go?!

Furiously throwing my things around the room looking for a glimpse of red/orange fur, I found nothing. How can something that annoying and that much of a show off just disappear with out any warning whatsoever?!

I stress too much. I clenched my fists and sat on the bed calming my anger. I mean, he can't really be gone, what if……he ran off without telling any one? Got captured? Who knows... I just wish I knew where the hell he was so I could strangle him for disappearing on me.

I let out a sigh and fell back on the bed looking up at the ceiling. I knew this wasn't helping me find him but it was helping my stress. Big time. The room was completely quiet, no sound. Nothing.

The silence seemed to drift on forever until I heard rustling out of nowhere. Like I said, I dunno where it came from but I didn't care. I looked around the room getting up. I stopped and listened again.

"Kyuu…a'kooeh….." is all I heard before everything went back to silence. It sounded like something was trying to speak but it failed. It kind of sounded like…….a fox……wait……oh crap!

Standing up instantly I looked at the bed where I heard the voice. I could barely understand it, only it sounded like a scared fox…….

"A'kooeh…." I heard the voice only it sounded like a whimper. It was small and whiny, just like Naruto when he's upset. Though, as a fox, it sounds cute…….damnit.

"Kyu" I heard it whimper again, this time; I was pretty damn sure I knew where it came from. It didn't speak again, everything went completely quiet.

I steadily walked over to the bed and crouched on my knees and lifted the sheets and looked under. Under nether the bed there were big sky blue eyes staring right at me with a surprised yet scared look, and his face was blushing mad.

It was Naruto alright, and there was defiantly something different about him.

Naruto's P.O.V.

I felt warm, and comfortable. I never had such a good sleep in a while; Due to the whole fox thing and confusing things going on in my life. But whatever, I didn't feel like getting up until I realized there was some one next to me.

I felt someone breathing making my ear twitch. After a while, it got irritated so I slowly opened my eyes to see who the hell it was.

As my eyes adjusted I sat up and rubbed my eyes, it was still morning which irritated me further, I was never a morning person, Looking over to my side I saw Sasuke curled up next to sleeping soundly.

Never seen the guy so calm and not all tense: to tell you the truth, he's kind of cute like that…..wait….what am I thinking? Getting up from the bed trying to stand up I fell with a big crash. I looked up to see if Sasuke awoke but he lay there sleeping but twitched a little.

Letting out a big sigh, I looked to see what cause me to fall, but surprisingly, it was me. I widened my eye and examined my arms, legs and any to me. I…..I wasn't a fox?! The only issues were I couldn't speak properly and the ears and tail stuck.

Stuck in transformation……..damn Kyuubi. I said glaring at the wall as if it were the nine tailed bastard. Figuring this wasn't improving, I tired to stand up with out falling. Eventually getting up with out the issues of tripping or balance, I looked around the room and twitched my tail.

Turning around I looked at Sasuke and tilted my head. He seemed so peaceful….Yet what changed me back? And why am I not fully me again?! I growled at myself out loud cursing at the fox. With out realizing my sudden growling, Sasuke groaned and my ears perked up.

The room grew quiet again and I tried to be quieter. Straitening out my shirt (which I'm so glad I have my clothes) I sighed and looked around the room for something to eat.

Walking over to Sasuke's things I started rummaging through to see if he had any snacks. I'm hungry! Arrrrggggg! I feel like I haven't eaten in years only it's been a day. I groaned when I couldn't find anything in his back besides random crap.

I sighed and stood up looking around the room swaying side to side. Singing 'fields of hope' to myself calming me down, I looked at Sasuke sleeping on the bed.

He moved a bit, I jumped and instantly stopped singing. Perking my ears up I calmed down a bit after he turned over on the bed. I'm worried he's going to wake up and see me like this. Then again, maybe he'll like it.

Standing there deep in thought, with out noticing, Sasuke started to wake up and I went into a state of panic. Looking around franticly, the only thought that came to mind was to hide. I don't know why, but I wanted to.

Quickly, I crouched down on all fours and crawled under the bed and hid in the back so I couldn't be noticed. Right when doing so, I noticed Sasuke got up and looked around. I couldn't tell his thoughts or his expressions, I could only tell threw his actions and what he said.

"Naruto? Where'd you go?" Sasuke said in a tired voice looking around the room. Seeing him walk around looking for me, I put my ears to the back of my head. What the hell am I doing, I need Sasuke, am I wrong? Then why am I hiding?

I felt the panicking in the air as I heard Sasuke look around calling out my name getting more worried every time he called it. I bit my lips trying to come up with choices and plan on what to do. I brushed my tail against my legs calming me down a little until I back up further under the bed making some noise.

Instantly I stopped thinking 'Oh shit, shit, shit, shit…' hoping he didn't hear me. The room went quiet, yeah, he heard me. Damn. "Kyuu...a'kooeh." I said with out realizing, and when I did I covered my mouth and put my ears behind my head eyeing Sasuke as he stood up from the bed.

What am I doing?! I need his help, so why AM I hiding in the first place? But I can't stand the idea of temae being the one to change me. Why him of all people to change me back? Honestly, right now, I don't know what to do…….I'm panicking.

"A'kooeh." I finally said, this time, I finally lost it. My brain is telling me 'No' while my heart is telling me otherwise. "Kyuu" I said in a whisper, meaning to say something else. I put my hands over my eyes and sighed, wrapping my tail around me and curled up.

When I moved my hands away from my face I saw onyx eyes staring right at me. My eyes grew wide and I began to blush. Shit.

Normal P.O.V.

Silence was in the air as the two looked at each other in surprise. "Naruto…..get out from under the bed." Sasuke finally spoke calming down and looking at him in a serious Uchiha kind of look.

Slowly, Naruto crawled his way out of the bed as Sasuke moved to the side letting him out. Trying to stand up again (but fell onto the bed due to the whole balance issue), Naruto bit his lip and avoided eye contact with the other, putting his ears to the back of his head.

Sasuke stood there watching him; curiously he began pulling him on the ears like he did the other day. Yelping Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm and looked up at him as he stopped messing with them.

"'At neceary? (Was that neceassary?)" Naruto tried to say looking at him in a pouting look. Blinking, Sasuke stared at him in a mildly surprised look. "You have horrible speaking skills, you know that?" Sasuke said again before pulling his hands away examining him again.

Scowling at Sasuke, Naruto fell back on the bed and curled up. "Tired…." He managed to say as he tried to get into a comfortable position.

Sasuke sighed looking at the fox; he sat down on the bed and held he head up with his hands. "A'kooeh? (Sasuke?)" Naruto said sleepily looking at the Uchiha's back that was facing him. Reaching out, Naruto pulled on Sasuke's shirt making him turn around and look at him.

"Wat's rong? (What's wrong?)" Naruto said trying his best to sound out words. Sasuke fell back onto the bed next to the blonde as Naruto laid there looking at him still confused.

"At least I can understand you better, though your speaking is still atrocious." Sasuke said turning looking at the pouting fox. Giving a soft smile, the Uchiha looked back up at the ceiling as Naruto kept looking at him still a little curious.

"Why'd you hide? You almost gave me a heart attack." Sasuke said looking at him again. Avoiding eye contact, Naruto mumbled.

"Dunno." Naruto said curling up a little more. Closing his eyes and wrapping his tail around him, Sasuke turned and looked at him again. Reaching out, Sasuke pulled Naruto to his chest hugging him. Naruto opened his eyes a little then blushed before closing them shut and curling up more.

"The ings I ut up wit (The things I put up with)" Naruto said before giving a soft smile. Sasuke sighed as he hugged Naruto tighter hoping to moment could last longer, but they were eventually going to have to get up.

Silence filled the room, though it was the good kind of silence. Very peaceful. The raven and fox were deep in thought not even considering how they'd get back to Konoha without Kakashi and Sakura noticing. But, they'd worry about that later, now was Sasunaru quiet time.

* * *

Kyuubi: try...not to read...gay naruto porn...can't resist after one chapter timing!

Sasuke: lol, Kyuubi's -cuts himself off- damn...this sucks, I can't insult!

Naruto:...-insert pouty face here-

Aknoba: lololololollolololollol xD this is gay!

Kyuubi: but funny at the same time, Aknoba, you act great as a gay person...but be more like one

Aknoba: fine -sigh- if I must -glomps Kyuubi-

Kyuubi: I don't me like that! omg! my alter ego is perverted! -insert 'Halp' face here-

Aknoba: .-. I don't enjoy this bet, any way, please reveiw!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I did I would make SasuNaru, giggles and shits.

Aknoba: o.e what the -? -looks at disclaimer- giggles and shits?

Kyuubi: yeah c:

Aknoba: oooooookay? but nonetheless sorry for the long delay.

Kyuubi: -scratches the back of her head and laughs nervously- you see, after I finished the last chapter I thought "Woo! break time! and Then I'll promise I'll get back to typing it in a week!" 2 months ago Dx

Aknoba: to be honest...she forgot about it. :I like she did with Secret, she had to remember the plot xDDDD

Kyuubi: I know I'm ridiculous...but half way through the story, the typing style changes and you can tell becuase I worked on this a month ago and actually got back to typing it about a week ago xD;;;;;

Aknoba: enough! read biaotch :I

_Italics - Song (Oh! Yeah!!)_

_look up 'Clamp in wonderland 2', the ending song to know._

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled running through the halls to Sasuke's hotel room constantly yelling his name in happiness.

Twitching his ears, Naruto slowly opened one eye after hearing the girl's voice. Listening for it again just to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. "Sasuke!" the voice came again and Naruto jumped up waking Sasuke up.

"Ne, Naruto, what's wrong?" the raven yawned.

"Yip! Saura! He coming!" (Ai! Sakura! She's coming!) Naruto went into a complete panic mode and quickly scurried under the bed into the far corner like a terrified cat.

"Wait…..what?" Sasuke said blinking in confusion as Sakura busted through the door yelling out Sasuke's name.

"Oh, that's what he was talking about….." He sighed falling back on the bed groaning.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you still doing in bed, its noon and Kakashi-sensei said we had to be leaving for the mission soon." She waved her finger side-to-side with her other hand on her hip.

"No thank you, I need sleep." He covered his head with a pillow and curled up.

Sakura came marching over to him and pulled the pillow off and gave him a pouting face. "Come on, Kakashi is going to get mad at you and ME. So let's get going!" she stood there as Sasuke sat up with a stressed out expression.

"Hey wait a minute. Where's that fox, Kyuubi you had? Is he hiding?" She said looking around the room as Sasuke shrugged stretching out.

"Maybe he's under the bed." She kneeled down as Sasuke's eyes widened. "Wait, don't! –" "EEEK!" She yelled jumping back as Naruto bolted out from underneath and hid behind Sasuke with his ears folded back and tail tucked between his legs.

-later-

"Aruke?" tilting his head the boy who was undergoing stress at the moment. What was he suppose to do? Kakashi and Sakura were bombarding him with questions as Naruto sat there not understanding what was going on.

Naruto looked at the pink haired girl and scarecrow raising an eye brow. Twitching his tail, folding his ears to his head and backing away a little. Something was wrong, Naruto wasn't sure but it felt weird, looking at the two, as if…….he knew them, but forgot. It was weird.

"Aruke?" Naruto leaned over to Sasuke whispering in his ear. The raven snapped from his train of thought and calmed down for a moment looking over at Naruto. "Wo are ey?" (Who are they?)

_What the -? Who were they? You just panicked about Sakura and even called out her name in fear, how the hell did you forget?_ Sasuke had a puzzled look before looking up at Kakashi who was staring blankly at them.

"Well then, seems our mission is complete, we should be heading back to Konoha soon." The scarecrow turned foot and started walking off leaving the three there with a confused look. Though, Naruto had to be the most confused.

What is going on, no one is someone Naruto recognized, besides Sasuke, Naruto had lost his memory of everything else. This had to be some sort of joke, but he wasn't laughing. Instead, he clung to Sasuke, hiding a little behind him holding his left arm tight and let out a whimper.

The raven looked over his shoulder at the fox, he was frightened that was clear only, what wasn't clear was the fact that he couldn't remember the others all of the sudden. "Naruto." He let out a sigh as the fox stuffed his face in the other boy's clothing. "Come on." He said pulling Naruto as they started to catch up with the others.

-few hours later down the road-

(Naruto's P.O.V.)

Ai Sasuke I can't walk anymore. To…….much walking…….go on with out me! I let out a little laugh under my breath, I wonder what he would do if I actually said that. But still, I'm friggin tired, how far away is this village anyway?

The others seem so concentrated in walking, do they ever stop to sleep…..or better yet……EAT! I'm soooooooooo hungry. I groaned clenching my stomach as Sasuke glanced back at me. I quickly guided my hands to the back of me and grinned nervously and then he looked back ahead.

What the hell was I thinking, I should have told him I was starving to death and maybe he would feed me. I twitched my ear and put an unpleasant look on my face as if I were sick to my stomach. As if? I was! Damn……..

This isn't going well, I really feel like I'm going to pass out, I feel my whole body trembling. I haven't eaten since…..you know what, I dunno, I can barely remember anything. I feel like I popped out of nowhere and I only know Sasuke. Stressful.

My legs started shaking even more and I actually started feeling lightheaded, I was that hungry and tired at the same time, I don't think the two mix well on my part.

I almost tripped over myself a couple of times, I kept chewing on my hand without realizing it and sometimes I just drooled and spaced out. Sasuke kept knocking me out of my trances by calling my name but for some reason, each passing minute I feel more shaky and lightheaded then before.

"Oi Naruto, you okay?" I heard a voice making my ears perk up long with my head. Sasuke was looking at me with a concerned look as I grinned nodding. "Hai!"

Right then and there, everything blacked out and I fell to the ground. I heard Sasuke calling my name in a panic. I passed out.

-Konoha, Hospital-

"What happened?" A voice was muffled.

_mabushii hikari no naka shizuka ni yoru ga aketeku_

"I don't know, He had fatigue, along with not eating enough." Another spoke only with a little more concern.

_ippo mae ni fumidaseru you ni naritai no_

"I didn't mean that! The whole kitsune problem, what happened." The other barked out a question that seemed more like a command.

_atarashii sekai wa itsumo yorokobi ni michiafureteru_

Silence.

_donna toki mo mayowazu ni tsuyoku aritai to omou_

"Well? You are the only one who knows, so speak up." The same harsh voice spoke again.

_demo hitorikiri tomadou koto_

"I can't really say." The concerned voice came out more quiet then before.

_dare ni demo aru yo ne? OK!_

"You mean you can't say because you don't know, you don't want to tell?" the other sounded more irritated then worried.

_ooh, sonna toki furikaereba anata ga ite_

"Both." The soft voice came out and everything went quiet.

_kou shite mimamotte kureru koto ni kansha shiteiru no_

I could feel someone placing their hand on my head, though, I didn't know who.

_ooh, itsu no hi ka kono kimochi wo oou kurai_

I didn't know anyone, I didn't understand who those voices were, I was frustrasted enough scream. But I couldn't, I couldn't move my body.

_ooki na yume habataite chanto jibun de dekiru yo mitete_

I opened my eyes but they felt heavy, things came into focus. There was a blonde haired woman with stern face and another with raven haired boy and a softer face who had his hand on my head looking at me with concern.

_just lookin' for me._

Why?

_Here we go now._

Why did he look so concerned?

_Yeah_

I didn't even know who he was.

TBC

Kyuubi: I left a cliffhanger, I'm such an ass xD

Aknoba: you are.

Kyuubi: It's also short, but then again, you can expect that from a writer like me...I try nonetheless, I try to wrote more often!

Aknoba: promises, promises, you might as well mark it on your forehead so you can remember...

Kyuubi: Oh! about the ending, the words in italics are a song. I thought it fit :I

Aknoba: you don't even understand it!

Kyuubi: no, but I had this help me! -hold up sake-

Aknoba: e.e Why do I bother asking any more?

Kyuubi: cuz you lurvs me :3 Reviews are used to help Naruto Remember!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. WHY?! D':

Kyuubi: holy crap, I achieved myself for once!

Aknoba: you are an ass when it comes to cliffhangers, luckly you got started right away.

Kyuubi: I know, I was smacked by the inspiration fish :B

Aknoba:...what?

kyuubi: -shruggs-

Aknoba: -rolls eyes- Read like the impatient readers you are. unless you don't care...then whatever...just read

* * *

"Ahhhh! Nippu!" the fox boy yawned stretching out, still tired. Tsunade and Sasuke stood there as the fox looked at them in curiosity. He was confused, as Sasuke was concerned to where Tsunade was frustrated.

"Ai, nini naku?" the fox stretched it arms forward twitching his ears. The others looked at him with different expressions.

To think, he was losing his memory of everything already, is this what Kyuubi had in mind? He was barely able to speak after earlier and now he's speaking cutesy words and gibberish. Normally you'd hear a little kid say those words, though; you couldn't argue that Naruto has matured much.

Speaking of which the fox boy himself was already clueless of what was going on, he sat there looking at everything in the room with amazement, awing the outside village. Grinning wildly, he pushed off the covers and jumped off the bed and looked out the window; frantically looking all over the place wagging his tail.

"Well, I guess he's now easily distracted and entertain, you don't have to worry about him getting board." The blond woman spoke laughing a little. The Uchiha just huffed and looked back at the kitsune.

"When is he ever board?" Sasuke let out his own laugh while the hokage wrote down on her files. He changed expressions and stared at the boy who used to always fight with him.

Naruto was all excited over nothing, AKA, everything around him. Mostly he was interested in the outside, the people, animals and all the activity going on. Who wouldn't find that interesting if they have a sudden dose of amnesia?

What really bothered Sasuke was that Naruto was nervous about being close to people he didn't know. That meant everyone, even Sasuke. Whenever someone got too close to him, he would back up, whimper, put his ears to the back of his head and practically tuck his tail between his legs.

When he woke up with Sasuke's hand on his forehead, he whimpered and folded his ears back and shook his head to make Sasuke go away. I guess you'd be a little scared if you had some random person you didn't know come up to you a pet you. (A/N: alright, I say this to my friends, they always ask why my cats are so scared and run off when they try to pet them and I'll tell them that exact thing :I)

That hurt Sasuke, he didn't show it but it did. Shaking his head and sighing figuring out he lost his memory thanks to one hokage's medical help on figuring it out, he was kind of relieved but shocked all the same.

Standing next to the blond who was so fascinated with the village, he stared out there as well with an unimpressed look. "So tell me, what do you find so fascinating about this?" Sasuke broke the silence as the fox jumped a little finally realizing the raven was next to him.

"Aii…..nee……un." He stuttered in his fox voice and started to whimper again. Either Sasuke got to close to him or Naruto really has gotten softer then he was before. And I mean ten fold. He was like a different person.

"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you, I don't have a reason to, do I?" Sasuke smiled a little looked down at the village as Naruto eyed him cautiously, forgetting about the outside.

"Ei……….naku!" Naruto squealed a little holding his hands to his chest. "Naku, Nippa!" Sasuke looked up at the fox speaking gibberish and sighed. "I said this before and I'll say it again dobe, your speaking is atrocious, learn proper grammar………and words………as well as understanding the concept of the entire language." He gestured with his hands laughing a little.

Pouting, the fox crossed his arm and perked his ears to an acute position. "Nah! Acu, acu!" He stuck his tongue out as Sasuke rolled his eyes, guessing what the 'strange' fox was telling him.

"Still doesn't change the fact that I can't understand crap to what you are saying." Sasuke rested his head on his hand and looked out the window smirking as the fox snarled. Tsunade couldn't help but laugh at the odd fight that was taking place.

"Memory or not, that's no excuse to escape the wrath of Uzumaki and Uchiha fighting over something stupid." She spoke to herself writing on her clipboard as the fox glared at the raven while the raven made fun of him.

-Night, Konoha hospital-

Nights were nights, people in hospital are depressing. Nothing changes that unless you had a surprise party to lighten moods. Though causing heart attacks is something you want to avoid with ill people.

Sasuke lost track of mind, he gazed out the window at the once restless streets of Konoha which have now fallen quiet to sleep. Naruto was passed out in his bed, curled up in his sheets. Sasuke hasn't left the whole day, he had not motivation, no meaning to leave, and he couldn't leave Naruto like this.

He felt as if, if he left that something would happen to the shounen, worse then what was already going on, more physical then mental ill. Didn't matter, Sasuke had convinced himself self-consciously to stay.

Deep in thought, Tsunade walked in with out Sasuke's realization. "Oi, Uchiha, I need to talk with you." She said in a whisper as the other looked at her in an un-wanted expression.

Quietly closing the door outside of Naruto's room, Tsunade quietly spoke, "I've been thinking about it, I believe if we got Naruto to get out and go around Konoha, maybe he'd get his memory back, and this is where you come in."

The Uchiha had his arms crossed looking at Tsunade wanting to get the conversation over with so he could go back. "So what, you want me to take him around as his escort or something?"

"Not entirely, but basically. I want to ask you a favor; you are his closet friend and as well took care of him in his fox state. Though I need to ask if you'll take care of Naruto. He can't stay in this place forever." She placed her hand on her hip looking down at the boy.

Everything went quiet, Sasuke thought and Tsunade was impatient for an answer, "Sas-" "I know, I heard." Sasuke interpreted her and looked back at her with an irritated look as well. "Alright, but even though, don't you think he'd be better off in the hospital?"

"Not as well as you think, staying in confinement of a depressing room not able to get much freedom? I suppose he's better off with you, plus, we want his memory back along with his…….body as well." Tsunade spoke looking at the Naruto's door, tapping her fingers on her waist.

So, she's convincing Sasuke to take care of him? Not Sakura, Kakashi or Naruto's favorite 'father' like figure Iruka? Supposing that he'd be better off and most likely chosen for Iruka-sensei but Sasuke of all people? He knew he was close friends and took care of him before in his fox form, but that was when he was a **fox** and was **unaware**.

Choosing Sasuke to take care of Naruto is like choosing Orochimaru to take care of a little girl if you knew what it meant. Useless. Then again, Sasuke was one to look after Naruto, maybe he was capable.

-Next morning-

(Naruto's point of view)

Everything was quiet and fine which always felt nice in the morning. No interruptions or anything, it's as if you could hear yourself breathe…………wait…………I'm not breathing.

I woke up instantly to see that black haired boy holding my nose stop me from breathing. I gasped and started breathing through my mouth letting out a squeal and pushed his hands off me.

"Ne, Nappu." I rubbed my nose and narrowed my eyes at the boy for doing that.

"Good, now that you're awake, I can talk to you." He stood there putting his hands in his pockets. What did her mean 'now that I was awake'?! He woke me up, and I was having a nice sleep. I huffed out another whimper.

"Listen, I talked with Tsunade…….umm well the other girl with blonde hair. And well, she wants me to take care of you." He ribbed the back of his head and he tried to explain things. Hard to understand what he was talking about but I completely understood 'me take care of you' quite clear.

"ai?" I tilted my head to the side, still confused. Though, what did he mean that he'd be watching me? Wasn't he already doing that?

"You're going to be staying with me at my house; Tsunade doesn't want you to stay in a place like this. The reason is because we want to get your memory back." He shrugged while I sat there trying to understand. Me stay at his place?

"Ne?" I pointed to myself blinking in curiosity. The older boy looked at me and nodded after a while.

Ai! I was going to stay with this random stranger? Can things get more awkward?! I was clenching the sheets I was so worried. I even tighten my lipped and looked down on the bed.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" The older boy said and I looked up at him. Naruto? Is that what he called me?

"Aruto?" I tried to repeat it into a question tilting my head to the side as the other widened his eyes and averted his eyes. "Oh, well yeah, that's your name; I guess we forgot to tell you that."

Naruto? Weird………forgot what it was like to be called a name, feels weird when he called me that. Which reminded me, I wonder what his name was?

The other looked at me, blinking in confusion when I was staring at him with out noticing it. When I realized it, I perked and looked the other way at the window, blushing a little.

"Ku?" I looked at him again pointing at him. He looked at me confused still not understanding what I was saying. "Ku!" I then pointed to myself, "Aruto." Then I pointed back to him.

"Oh! Well, call me what you want, I suppose my name isn't important right now." He looked the other way looking a little depressed in a way.

Call him what I want? Umm…….

(Sasuke's P.O.V.)

I didn't want him to know my name, it hurts when someone you known since you were a kid can't even remember your name; I wanted him to find out on his own. I suppose it's the appropriate way.

"Chichi!" I hear a yelp and look over to see Naruto grinning happily waving his tail back and forth. He's calling me……….Chichi?

I see the fox boy smile when he came up with it. "Chichi" he said again happily. I let a small laugh under my breath and smiled softly.

TBC-

* * *

Kyuubi: I always loved the nickname Chichi, forgot where I got it from...

Aknoba: that was my nickname you used to call me.

Kyuubi: ohhhhhhhh...but I thought I called you Chichuie, but then again that was from what Tenshi and Tenma call Sasuke xD

Aknoba: -palmface- Do you hear yourself talk?

Kyuubi: no. I tend to tune myself out :I

Aknoba: riiiiiiight. Reviews will be used to improve Kyuubi's Attention span!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I dont' own Naruto but if I did, I'd leave them in my room and hope for the better ;D

Kyuubi: wewt

Aknoba: -taps Kyuubi on the shoulder- ahem...

Kyuubi: huh? OH! yeah, I forgot, remember that bet I had with me, Aknoba, Sasuke and Naruto? well you see, I lost

Aknoba: of course.

Kyuubi: and Aknoba lost too

Aknoba: no, I never lose, I just choose not to win.

Kyuubi: rrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight...but Sasuke and Naruto are still at it, in fact, right now they are having a staring contest to kill the time -points to the two staring at each other-

Sasuke: you can't win Naruto, I'm a uchiha, I can do anything ;D

Naruto: -glares at him and looks away by accident-

Sasuke: Wewt! I win!

Naruto: -kicks Sasuke and storms off-

Sasuke: ow! you little- Dx

Aknoba: it's our version of a staring contest, you can blink but you can't look away from the other person's eyes, if you do, you lose.

Kyuubi: do it all the time with my brothers xD everytime we connect glances, anywhere, we play that game

aknoba: any who, on with the next chapter!

* * *

"Nyaa" Naruto sat at the table enjoying everything piece of food he was eating like it was the most delicious thing he ever ate. Well, must have been since he can't remember what it's like to taste.

Sasuke sat there holing his head up with his hand and rolling his eyes. He was impressed by everything making it easy for Sasuke to keep him entertained. The other boy looked up and tilted his head to the side waiting for Sasuke to respond.

Averting his eyes to the fox, Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "What?" The fox put on a pouting face and stuck his plate in front of him and did a fake whimper.

"Aru, Chichi?" he said folding his ears to the back of his head and demanding more food in a cute way. For someone who lost their memory, they sure remember how to beg.

Sasuke let out a sigh and grabbed his plate as Naruto jumped up wagging his tail happily. "Your going to get fat if I keep feeding you, though I can't help it if you keep begging like that." He said to himself as Naruto grinned following him to the kitchen.

As Sasuke was putting more food on Naruto's plate, the said fox was next to him looking over the counter, kneeling at it in eye level, impatient for his favorite at the current moment.

"You are something that was always interested in food, you never change." Sasuke smiled softly as the fox grabbed the plate and ran to the other room. "Wait……don't take off like that!" Sasuke yelled across the house, before taking off to go find him.

Running around the house for at least 15 minutes, Sasuke stopped to take a breath. He needed it. "Damn it, okay Sasuke, the next time you want to bring an animal boy into the house, think that you have over 20 rooms and live alone in a whole district before bringing it in……..note to self: give Naruto a bell." Sasuke said to himself before looking in the rooms he hasn't looked at.

"EEEEEEEEEIIIIIIII!! CHICHI NE AKYUU!" A screech went through the house along with a crash, making Sasuke cover his ears.

"What the hell was that?!" Sasuke stood up and ran to the source of the noise. Rushing into his room (where the yell came from), he stopped dead in his tracks to see the plate Naruto had shattered on the ground with the food all over the place, along with a traumatized Naruto hiding in the corner of the room, trying to back up more but failed.

What the hell is Naruto afraid of? Looking over to the other side at what the fox was staring at, was a small black kitten stumbling over it's self, trying to run away. It's more scared of Naruto then he was scared or it……….I think……..

"Nini…….nini…….." Naruto stumbled over his words himself, looking at Sasuke who eased down. "A small cat? You have to be kidding. I'd be afraid if you met a dog……..or anything for that matter." He said to himself walking over to the kitten that was meowing.

"It's not going to hurt you dobe, its baby cat, I think it's more scared of you then anything." As he picked it up, Naruto calmed down noticing Sasuke wasn't afraid. But he failed to move from the corner.

"Calm down, it's not going to do anything." He remarked standing in front of Naruto and showed him the kitten. "Nyaa" The kitten repeated a little bit shaking as Naruto whimpered himself, trying to back up against the corner again.

Sighing, thinking that anything that he was going to say didn't help, Sasuke gently put the kitten on Naruto's lap making his hair rise and making him jump, but he couldn't get himself to move. "Chi……chi!" he whimpered out as the kitten looked up at him and meowed, cutely.

Naruto was freaking out due to a small cute animal a little kid would chase around and pet, though Naruto did the next best thing for him. Cover his eyes with his hands and whimpered, hoping for the best.

Sasuke sat in front of him, sweat dropping as the kitten settled down, curling up on Naruto's lap for a nap. After a few second of hiding in his thoughts, Naruto opened one eye and looked down at the kitten who was purring happily.

Moving his hands and perking his ears up, he calmed down and put his hands to his side, still refusing the touch the cat. "Nu?"

Sasuke smirked and grabbed Naruto's hands, making the fox look at him curiously. Then he did something Naruto was to afraid to do, he put Naruto's hands on the kitten and making him pet it. This made Naruto tense up again, but he got used to Sasuke doing it for him.

After a while, Sasuke pulled back to let the other do it on his own. _It's like teaching him all the basics of life again; I hope I don't have to give him 'The talk'._Sasuke groaned at the thought.

"ai" Naruto laughed a little petting the black kitten's soft fur, he was like a little kid enjoying pets. Which is what it seemed. Smiling softly, Sasuke watched Naruto giggle at the kitten and it licked his face while he hugged it.

-later-

"Kiki? Kiki?" Naruto crawled on all fours looking around the house with a wondrous look on his face. "Chichi! Kiki no aiku!" Naruto raced up running around the house before crashing into 'chichi' himself.

"Geez, watch where you're going dobe." Sasuke grunted trying to get up but failed as the fox gripped Sasuke and hid his face in his clothes. "CHICHI!" the fox yelled but his voice was muffled under Sasuke clothes.

"Calm down! What's the matter, you didn't run into another animal did you?" Sasuke looked at the fox boy who un-covered his face and looked up at Sasuke with teary eyes.

"Kiki no aiku….." he stumbled out as Sasuke raised and eyebrow. "Kiki? Who's Kiki?" He looked at Naruto who hid his face again in his clothes. "Kiki, Nyaaa" Naruto's voice was muffled but he tried to imitate a cat's meow.

"Oh, the kitten you were terrified of, did you lose her?" Sasuke asked placing a hand on Naruto's head as he nodded. "hn, if you get off me, I'll help you find the cat." Sasuke said boldly as Naruto quickly reacted and jumped off him.

Standing up, Sasuke walked passed the fox, which quickly followed him. "The kitten won't be that hard to find since it can't walk far. Where did you last have her?" Sasuke looked at Naruto. He perked up and ran ahead to the living room and plopped down on the ground.

Following after, Sasuke walked into the room looking around for any sign of a cat. "Well, she's has to be in here then….." he said to himself and started his search.

They looked under the couch, behind the bookself and behind any knickknack, which Naruto got distracted with and started to poke and play with them. Pulling back from the book shelf, Sasuke scratched the back of his head completely puzzled. "Well, I don't know what the say Naruto, maybe its mom came by and took off with it or something. Don't even know how that cat got in my house in the first place…….."

Where the hell could a kitten go in 5 minutes besides having its family take it away? What ever was the reason was the cat was lost, Naruto was upset and Sasuke was puzzled. The fox boy even sat on the ground mumbling the cat's given name under his breath in sorrow.

Stepping back, Sasuke sat on the couch and looked at Naruto again. "Don't get upset, it was a cat, I'm sure it might come up somewhere." Sasuke said trying to calm him down but it failed.

"chu!" and sneeze came out of nowhere making Sasuke jump, though Naruto didn't notice. Looking over to his side, Sasuke looked at the pillow and pulled it away to find a sleeping kitten curled up. Sasuke smirked and picked up the kitten gently and looked over at Naruto.

"Oi, dobe." Naruto looked up at Sasuke and jumped up seeing the cat in his arms. "Chichi! Kiki!" he took the cat and started hugging it.

To think, the boy was scared to death by a cat and now he cries when it disappears. Unfortunately, Sasuke was used to it, but he was glad in a way. Sasuke watched the fox play with the kitten for a while and he just smiled softly. Getting him to remember was going to be a bitch, though, he didn't mind.

-TBC

Kyuubi: at least I got that out of the way :B

Aknoba: but you need to do the next chapter, it's not over

Kyuubi: fuckola Dx

Aknoba: yerp, better get started

Kyuubi: later, I want to make fan art of this and put if on deviant art, I have a good picture in my head with this chapter xD speaking of which, I want fan art D':

Aknoba: -slaps Kyuubi- you want fanart for everything, that's why you buy it on Gaia

Kyuubi: true xD -remembers this SasuNaru art she bought with her begging them to make pretty and kiss each other- sweeeeeeet -w-

Aknoba: right...well, please review cause you know you love us!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. but if I did, we'd have a golleh good ole tea party with funny hats.**

Kyuubi: I need to stop procrastinating...

Aknoba: you are horrible, oh what would we do with out you. we'd all die...don't get too full of yourself girl

Kyuubi: I am full of myself x3 and I will be.

Aknoba: -rolls eyes- you make things horrible you know that?

Kyuubi: yes, I know...Oh yeah! I'm Going to re-write the first chapter to this! it's really pissing me off on how crappy it is in my eyes D:

Aknoba: heh, a lot of things piss you off

Kyuubi: yes, I'm well aware of that.

Aknoba: anywho, to to ye story

* * *

It was a quiet day, nothing really happening and it was filled it melancholy. It was the rainy season in Konoha and the whole place has been drenched for about a week. It was just the beginning too, they would have to experience storms that were known too all Konohagakure citizens, the animals, spirits, demons, children, Hokage, ANBU and all. Except for one who will have to remember exactly what was going to happen.

The one who did have to remember was our own little fox boy, Naruto. Who was intrigued by the falling water through out the whole week; Sitting under the covered porch watching it as if it never got old.

He would sit there watching bird fly by trying to avoid getting wet, he would listen to the silence and the rain pounding down as if it was the best thing he ever heard. Constantly adjusting her ears as they pointed in any direction a noise came from to bother his sensitive ear. He listened more then he has ever done when he was human. Though, .he was more anthro then anything.

One of his ears turned behind him, he turned his head in that direction, over his shoulder to see Sasuke leaning against the door way watching him. His gaze on Naruto didn't move as Naruto's was full of curiosity and was brighter then the sky. Lowering his gaze, Naruto turned back to the garden watching and listening. Already knew that Sasuke wasn't going to do anything to harm him.

The other sighed and averted his gaze to the garden as well, "What is it with you and the rainy season?" he said in a quiet voice to himself. Naruto just let out a little soft fox noise but nothing more. The raven stood and watched a little more before heading back inside. "Don't stay out here too long, you'll get sick." He said before disappearing in the house.

Naruto didn't pay attention, to involved in his thoughts.

-nightfall-

It's gotten quiet and the only place Sasuke has seen Naruto was outside on the covered porch all day. That worried him a bit but at least he knew where he was. He hoped.

He walked around the manor getting ready for bed, the last thing he needed on his list was Naruto. Who was probably still watching the rain. Stepping out on the porch, he saw the fox boy lying down on the same spot with his back towards Sasuke, curled up like a cat.

Stepping over to the fox, Sasuke looked over to his face to see if he was sleeping. When he noticed that was true, he also noticed Naruto shivering and whimpering a little. That made Sasuke laugh under his breath a little. "Heh, told you not to stay out here. It's the god damn rainy season, Usuratonkachi." He collected the boy in his arms as he slept, taking him to a warmer place. "Try listening to me more, then to the rain." Sasuke remarked. Naruto curled up in Sasuke's arms as the reply.

-Next morning-

"ACHOOO!" a squeaky sneeze echoed through the house. Sniffling, Naruto sat on his messed up bed, clenching his head. Having a headache is another new thing to Naruto. And it wasn't interesting. It made everything that was interesting loud and obnoxious. The rain pounding on the roof pounded in his head and another thing that bothered him is that his whole body felt heavy and stuffy. This. Was. Not. Fun.

"Lie down dobe, you aren't going to get better if you don't rest." Sasuke walked in as the other refused crossing his arms. "Chuu!" the fox sneezed as Sasuke pushed him down on the bed. "Must you acknowledge everything but what I tell you to do?" Sasuke murmured as while the fox gripped Sasuke's hand that was pushing down on his chest.

"Ka-san………." Naruto muttered under his breath averting his eye in a pout attitude. Sasuke twitched. What did he call him?! Where'd he learn that?!

"Naruto……..I'm not your mom." Sasuke said trying not to crack under the embarrassment. At least no one but a forgetful anthro was there at the moment. "uuu eh ike a ommie uuu me, orrr ah east om on ose…(you act like a mommy to me, or at least someone close…)" Naruto mutter out in a sore throat with made it more difficult for Sasuke to understand.

"Listen Naruto, for one, Moms are females or at least one who gave birth to you. I'm not your mom, I didn't do that." Sasuke replied.

"Chichuie?"

Twitch. "no."

"Oni-chan?"

Grits teeth. "damn Naruto, no."

"Nushi?" (1)

Snap. Twitch. Question. "Okay, where the hell did you learn that?!" Sasuke yelled out with a faint blush on his face as Naruto tiled his head in curiosity, shrugging. "ell? R uu? (well? Are you?)" Naruto asked as Sasuke shook his head immediately blushing. "No! do you even know what that means?!" Naruto just looked at him innocently and shrugged.

_This is going to be harder then I thought……._

_-_Later that night-

Naruto's P.O.V.

Nyaaaaaaa, I feel so horrible! My nose is stuffed up and I have to breathe through my mouth, my head hurts so much and I don't know why, and my whole body feels heavy! It's hard to sleep even though I want to really badly.

What else I hate is that Nini isn't here……..he disappeared going to bed I suppose leaving me alone. Ahhhh, I don't like it one bit, not one bit! I'm afraid to leave my sheets it's so dark and the rain just keeps pounding down hurting my head!

I don't see how this can get any worse! I gripped my sheets and closed my eyes shut hoping everything would go away but instead-

BOOM!

What was that?! My eyes widened and I hide more under my sheets shaking. It was bright and crackled and made a horrible noise! Oh god……..I'm too terrified. I wish Nini was here……….I really need him.

"Nini………Nini…..nini…." I whined out closing my eyes tight hoping he was going to be there and everything was going to be okay. That the noise would go away and everything would stop being so scary!

BOOM! CRASH!

"Aiiiiiiii! Nini!" I yelled out a little louder still too scared to open my eyes. I curled up with my tail between my legs and my ears tucked to the back of my head. I was really scared and I felt horrible.

After a while, I was trembling I heard more noises which made me whine a little. I was alone, to terrified to move, this scary booms and crackles, the rain and night, and now noises around the house. I feared if I looked up from the sheet and opened my eyes; it would come out and get me! This is the worst night I ever had. I wish it was over……

I heard the noises get louder until I was certain they were in the room.

BOOM!

I was shaking nonstop now. I'm scared. I want Nini. "Nini……Nini….." I whined out again until I felt the bed weight down behind me on the other side which made me paralyze in fear. I'm scared……

I feel someone grab my shoulder from behind me which made me whimper, then until I felt them wrap their arm around me and pull me against them. I calmed down a little but I was still terrified and refused to open my eyes.

"It's okay Naruto." I heard behind me and calmed down still breathing hard. Nini? "It's just thunder. Everything is going to be fine." He held me tighter and I calmed down and became less tense. Nini…….

I turned my head a little over my shoulder to make sure it was him. He had his head in my shoulder and breathed calmly holding me tight telling me to calm down and that everything was alright. I turned over as he let me and I clung to him and hid my face in his clothes and let out another whimper. He smiled and held me closer.

Thank you Nini, Thank god you are here.

This is the best night ever. I hope it doesn't end.

TBC-

* * *

(1) Nushi - **owner, master, lover (look it up if you don't believe me)**

Kyuubi: I need to stop making things short TTTT

Aknoba: -sips a cup of tea with legs crossed- indeed w

Kyuubi: -wearing a monocole with a cup of tea- quite

Aknoba: moron...

Kyuubi: Quite indeed. -takes a sip-

Aknoba: -facepalm- right well...now that stupidity has come a go, sorry for our late update

Kyuubi: yurp. anywho. Reviews will help the malformed fox upchuck more colorful spectrums!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer - I don't own naruto, but if I did, I would make them cosplay as D.gray man Characters and take Allen 8D

Kyuubi: I PHAIL. Sorry people D8 I literally forgot about it, and when I remembered, I tried writing it and nothing came to mind, horrible writer's block

Aknoba: and horrible obsessions with watching all these new animes

Kyuubi: I'm now obsessed with my own OC Yaoi couple. hell yeah! 8D

Aknoba: Neeeeeeeeeerd.

Kyuubi: biiiiiiiitch.

Aknoba: Rawr! -tackles Kyuubi and whacks her-

Kyuubi: Ouch! not cool woman!

Aknoba: any how, we apoligize and we finially forced ourselves to write.

kyuubi: I feel like I acheived somethign today 83

Aknoba: anyhow, onto the reading!

-Few months later-

"Yip!"

"What?"

"Yip yip! Kukuku!"

"You make no sense dobe. Speak my language." Sasuke crossed his arms looking blankly at the blonde.

"Sorry, thought you knew it by now since well, it's been a few months." Naruto sweat dropped and scratched the back of his head. "What makes you think I would know dog?" "Fox" "Whatever, I taught you English you might as well as speak it rather than act like a puppy" "Kit" "Stop correcting me." Sasuke huffed as Naruto laughed.

"Seems like the student has overcome the master!" Naruto did a battle ready pose laughing as Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned walking off down the hallway. Naruto's ear twitched as he realized his 'opponent' was walking off. "Hey! I was talking!"

"And I wasn't focusing. Heh, maybe it was a bad idea teaching you my language. You talk up a storm like you used to." Sasuke stopped looking at Naruto realizing what he said. The other stood there with his head tilted. "Used to? What…do you mean?" Sasuke spazzed and instantly tuned with his back facing Naruto. "Nothing. I'm just rambling." He averted away from the fox kid. He blinked puzzled. "Somehow…..that doesn't seem like nonsense. Nini never speaks nonsense like that." Standing there for a good while, he sighed and walked after Sasuke. "It's nothing I'm sure."

-Morning in the training grounds-

"No matter with or without Naruto, Kakashi is still as late as ever." Sakura sighed stretching her arms getting ready for their sensei.

"Hn." Sasuke had his arms crossed waiting patiently for him. _Sasuke seems a little more quiet than normal. And that's saying something. Can he get any cooler?! _Sakura squealed as fantasies of all sorts start conjuring up in her mind.

"Alight guys, we are going to do training like normally, though it has been difficult without Naruto. But we shouldn't worry this time, we won't be alone." Kakashi popped out of nowhere standing there reading his book. "What do you mean? Are we getting a new member?" Sakura tilted her head more and more curious. "No, not really, just a guest water." The bubblegum haired girls thought out of her mind, wondering who it was, she thought of even more fantasies and squealed again. "I bet he's a cutie just like Sasuke!" she said to herself happily.

"NIIIIIINIIIIII!" Naruto jumped out of the trees and tackled Sasuke in the face knocking him over. Sasuke landed on the ground hard on his back almost knocking him out. "Damnit dobe! What are you doing here?" he groaned as Naruto sat on top of him grinning and wagging his tail. "I got bored." He laughed.

Sakura blinked and felt stupid._ It was Naruto?! Holy crap, what was I thinking! Nevermind! Forget everything I said! _She rubbed her head sighing heavily. "Naruto, I haven't seen you in a few months, how'd you get here?" she groaned at the thought of talking to the boy.

"Oh well umm…I followed Nini's scent!" He grinned widely feeling proud of himself. "Not only that, you where suppose to stay in the house." Sasuke rubbed his head as well from the crash. The blond, still sitting on the other boy, pouted and folded his ears back. "I haven't left that house in forever! I wanted to go with you this time! I get bored you know." He crossed his arms still pouting like crazy. "Fine, you can stay, but I'm taking you home after training. Now can you do something for me?" Naruto cheered up instantly, wagging his tail and ears perked up. "Yay! Thank you Nini! And sure, what?" "GET OFF ME." Naruto jumped and scurried off.

* * *

"Rawr!" a fox stormed through the tall grass, pounding its paws on the ground at all the bugs, rodents, cats and birds that crossed its path. It showed its fearsome teeth and sharp claws. Ears folded back with sharp pupil eyes watching even the slightest movement.

"I will destroy you all!" the fox roared more pouncing on everything in its vision. "Come on, let's go home." The 'monster' was picked up from its rampage. "Hey! Nini I was having fun!" he yipped at the raven haired boy. "Oh really"? You couldn't survive in this place if I left you. We are done, we're going home now." He tucked the small fox under his arm. "Hey! I will not be disgraced like this! I shall not be carried like a stuffed animal. The Great Naruto shall be treated with honorable respect!" He instantly turned to his anthrop form weighing Sasuke to the side and fall over on the ground. "Hah! Take that! I totally beat you!" Naruto stood up and pumped his fists in the air at his small victory.

"Oh hell no you don't!" Sasuke tackled Naruto from behind hitting the ground. He hit him across the head with a fist full of chakra turning him back into the small fox form. "Ass." Naruto glared at him pouting as he was picked up again. "Don't swear or I'm letting you sleep at Kakashi's." he widened his eyes and sealed his lips and then narrowed his eyes back at the raven.

"You sure have changed a lot during the months you know. You are practically normal again." "What do you mean?" the kitsune looked up at the other. "Nothing, just rambling again." "No tell me! You always say like I was someone else. What is it nini?" Naruto's got this; he finally got Sasuke to tell him, he knew it.

"I said it was nothing." Damn, thought I got him. "Tch, yeah right." Naruto mumbled to himself. Then something clicked. He got a plan. He grinned deceivingly. "Nini-chan! Tell me please!" he whimpered looking up at Sasuke with the puppy dog eyes like a helpless uke. "Don't count on it dobe, I won't fall for it again." Damn. Thought I got that. He pouted more before they got home.

* * *

"Woof, meow, tweet bark."

"what the fuck are you doing?"

"Nothing! I'm bored so I'm rambling." Naruto laughed as Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Usuratonkachi. I'm bee back in a bit, stay here." This just made Naruto upset, he left him alone. Again. God what is he doing besides training. Leaving him alone in the house to find himself passed out on the ground asleep of boredom.

"Let's mix it up a little. I know, let's do something interesting. To Nini's room!" He twisted around and scurried to Sasuke's room. He's been in there a lot but respected him enough not to go through his things. He mainly only was allowed in there when Sasuke was here or in the earlier months where he was completely dependent.

"I know it's wrong, but I want answers! And if he won't tell me, I'll find out myself." He swayed his tail as it brushed against the dusty floor. He crawled on the ground looking under the bead or dressers for anything. Opening cabinets, drawers, boxes or anything that he came across. It was just a boring average room. That was Sasuke for ya. "-sigh- this is pointless. I'm finding nothing." He pouted scanning the room he made a mess in. "Crap! If Nini comes home to this he'll kill me for sure!" He jumped scared out of his wits. He ran to the dresser and tried stuffing the clothes back in, stuffing random crap under the bed, grabbing knick-knacks and shoving them in drawers, panicking like Sasuke was going to walk in any moment.

As he was stuffing some kunai and random possessions in the nightstand next to Sasuke's bed, he stopped. There was a picture turned around in a frame. "What the- how come I never noticed that before?" he curiously grabbed the picture and looked at it. It was Sasuke, him, Sakura and Kakashi in the old group photo they had a long time ago. "Nini and me with that pink haired girl and that pervy guy. I don't get it, I don't remember that." He mumbled off staring at the picture.

"Naruto! I'm back!" Naruto ignored Sasuke's call still so concentrated in the photo, trying to remember anything with that picture, the clothing he wore or why he was glaring at Sasuke, it was a funny photo to him though. "What are you doing?" Sasuke stood at the doorway at the semi-messy room and the fox boy who jumped 6 feet in the air in surprise. "AHHHH NINI! You scared me!" "And you made my room look like a piece of crap." He sighed as Naruto looked around the room forgetting to clean the rest of it. "Oh right….I was going to clean that."

"Right well, what do you have there?" He knew well what it was, though Naruto looked at it and went wide eyed, he was in trouble. "Umm, nothing." He grinned sheepishly covering it up hoping he didn't know what the photo was. "This is a change of heart; you actually had the guts to kill my room." He laughed a little and looked back at Naruto. "May I ask why?" "umm….well, you wouldn't tell me what you always ramble about. Like I was someone else before! You didn't tell me so I thought I could find out on my own." He averted his eyes from the boy, pouting. "Naruto, there is nothing you need to know."

"oh really? Can you tell me why I don't remember this?" He held up the photo at Sasuke still upset. "It was turned away so no one could see it, why?" Sasuke looked away and leaned against the door way. "That was a photo when we were first assigned a team with Kakashi. So I keep some things away from you. So what?"

"Some things? Are you kidding? I can't remember crap after a few months ago. The most I remember was waking up in the hospital with you there, not knowing who I was or crap." Things like this never bothered Naruto, but until know, they have been clawing and teasing his mind the whole time. "Alright. I'll tell you if it's that important. But afterwards, you're cleaning my room up properly.' He pointed at the mess. This made Naruto fell relieved but anxious at the same time. He was finally going to know why he was mumbling about another life of his.

TBC- 8D

Kyuubi: You know how hard I have been trying to resist the urge to put smilie faces all oevr this story?

Aknoba: it was challenging indeed.

Kyuubi: I mean, what tells a better expression then a smilie face 8D

Aknoba: alot. -w-

Kyuubi: Fuck yeah! -does might gai pose-

Aknoba: all the more fun!

Kyuubi: hehe hoped you liked it, please review cause I know how much you guys enjoy spamming stories with reviews XD


	14. Author's note 548930

OHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY.

I for some reason keep getting masses of emails of people alerting, favouriting or reviewing this despite its upload 3-4 years ago. Why, this is bad. I'm even rereading it and it's pretty bad.

Though, the reason for this update, as rereading the fanfiction to find the appeal in it, I have been really ignoring what people want. I've had a few offers of people wanting to finish this. If you want, hell, rewrite the whole thing! Take out all the bashing I did to Sakura, get rid of the silly header/footer conversations, and even add some Characters or more to each page and how you wanted it to be. Make this better then what I wrote. If you are interested in taking the story off my hands give a review to this chapter. I'm debating on giving it to first come, first serve basis or someone who I think deserves/really wants it, might to the latter.

I will probably never write fanfiction again, sadly. I'm not that big onto anime anymore or even shipping characters that aren't my own. If people are still interested in what I'm doing now, I'm a digital artist and do original work and I have a new account on deviantart, Ten-Days-Till-Sunday

I'll make another update of who is redoing the story if I get any takers.

SEE YA~


End file.
